Princesa de hielo twilight fanfic
by magic love ice 123
Summary: Crossover: Twilight / Frozen. Bella no es la chica normal que siempre nos hemos encontrado, tiene un secreto, uno que cierta reina poso hace 200 años. Todavía no sabe cómo controlarlo, pero cuando se muda a Forks y conoce a los Cullen, todo cambia. Solo queda una duda. ¿El cambio es para bien o para mal?
1. Chapter 1

**PRINCESA DE HIELO ESTILO FROZEN + TWILIGHT**

* * *

 _Prólogo_

 _Nunca pensé mucho sobre cómo moriría. En mi vida, nunca estuve realmente preocupada por la muerte. En mi mente sólo estaba el mantenerme oculta. Para así mantener mis emociones bajo control. Tenía miedo de dejar que todo saliera a la luz._

 _Pensé que nunca tendría que preocuparme por la muerte u otras cosas en la vida. Pero, todo estaba a punto de cambiar. Todo lo que conocía se esfumaría cambiaría._

 _No sabía si sería para bien o para mal, nunca creería que me enamoraría de alguien mítico que sólo existe en los cuentos_.

* * *

 **Bella pov:**

Cuando tenía 10 años tuve una amiga que se llamaba Selene ella conocía mi secreto y le encantaba en esos días de tanto calor, me alegraba hacer que nevara y así poder construir muñecos de nieve, hacer guerras con bolas de nieve y deslizarnos, esto duró muy poco accidentalmente la lastime cuando mis poderes se salieron de control, la vi desmallada me asuste tanto.

Corrí a casa con mamá ella prácticamente me grito de como pude haber sido tan irresponsable de alguien quien me quería a pesar de ser diferente, mamá la atendió como era enfermera y les llamo a sus padres, cuándo llegaron tiempo después a la casa no lo podían creer que su hija se había caído.

No podían creer que se hubiese lastimado así de repente llamaron a la policía y hablaron con mamá y después conmigo mamá ya me había comentado lo que tenía que decir, _que no sabía cómo se había lastimado,_ sus padres me culparon de que Selena estuviera en coma.

Desde ese momento mamá no me permitía salir a ningún lado me enseñaba en casa y yo quería salir de este encierro por que desde mi ventana podía ver a los niños jugar, poco tiempo después mama me dijó que Selene había despertado, pero no recordaba nada desde ese trágico accidente y solo tenía la sensación de miedo y terror cuando sus padres le hablaban por algo de nieve o temas de ese tipo le asustaba.

Ella no sabía porque tiempo después de hablar con mamá me exigió que ya no visitara a Selene ya que ella no se acordaba de lo sucedido, ni me recordaba ni a mis poderes y desde lejos la observaba sabiendo que se encontraba bien sin ninguna herida ni nada, pero fueron pasando los años y llego el día que papa le pidió a mamá que pasará tiempo con él.

Hacía mucho que no lo veía, mamá no estuvo de acuerdo al principio pero al final desistió y me recordó que todo lo que sucediera con mis emociones afectaría a terceros, por ningún motivo debía de quitarme los guantes porque podría hacer algo peor de lo que hice en Florida

En este momento me encuentro en el avión rumbo a Forks y ver qué sucederá con papá y el resto del pueblo, pero eso sólo eran conjeturas, todo podría cambiar las cosas, no solo dependerá de mi aunque también será un buen lugar donde podría empezar a controlar mis poderes, Forks es un lugar que siempre está nublado y no habría peligro de dañar a nadie.

Llevo conmigo siempre el libro de _La Reina de hielo_ en donde Elsa como yo no podíamos controlar nuestros poderes e igual que ella dañamos alguien importante, pero en el libro por más que lo he leído no he descubierto como o porque Elsa logró controlar sus poderes después de que congelo donde ella vivía.

Espero que papá nunca descubra que por parte de la familia de mama obtuve poderes, pensaría que su hija es un fenómeno, aparte de que soy torpe no quiero imaginar cómo reaccionaría.

Estoy pensando demasiado y en el avión ya se empiezan a quejar del frío, así que empiezo a cantar para distraerme, lo mismo que hacía Elsa, pasan varios minutos y la temperatura vuelve a la normalidad pero todavía faltan algunas horas para aterrizar y pienso como voy a ir a una nueva escuela donde nadie me conoce ni a mis poderes.

Podré ser como cualquier chica nueva del instituto y procurar no pensar en cosas que hagan que los demás tengan miedo, conmigo siempre llevo mis guantes favoritos, azules con un adorno de copo de nieve que me recordara lo que podría suceder si me los quitaba, no sé qué le diré a mi papa cuando llegue y me vea que aun estando en casa los usaba porque podría empezar a sospechar.

Como casi no me recuerda no creo que se le haga mal pensar que llevo guantes ya que como es un clima frio y con el cambio de Florida, apenas me acuerdo mamá me pidió que le escribiera constantemente como me vaya sintiendo me regaló un diario donde puedo escribir mis más profundos secretos y sentimientos sin dañar a nadie, ojalá supere lo que le ocurrió a Selene y por fin empezar a tener amigos no como esa fatídica vez que la tuve y la perdí.

Tiempo después Por fin veo Forks y pienso en que me deparará el futuro.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

POV CHARLIE: Hace tiempo que no veo a Bella desde era pequeña ya que nos separamos , ella se quedo con la custodia sabia que a Renne no le gustaba que fuera policía por se quedaba despierta junto al teléfono esperando que le llamaran y le dijeran que su esposo había sido herido lo soporto durante un tiempo pero ya no pudo más , me dijo que nos íbamos a separar ya era muy duro que yo fuera policía ,hace ya varios años que no estamos juntos ella decidió irse a Florida con Bella y su nuevo marido llamado Phil que era jugador profesional tiempo después le llame para que bella pasara una temporada ya que no conocía mi propia hija le llamaba pero Renee nunca me la pasaba hasta cuando ella ya era mayor le dije si podía venir a vivir conmigo una temporada al principio no estuvo de acuerdo pero después que le insistí ella acepto ahora me encuentro en el aeropuerto de Forks esperando a mi hija y saber por qué sucedió el accidente de Selene cuando hablo con Renee me dijo que no le mencionase ya que fue muy traumático espero con el tiempo romper esa barrera y saber lo que sucedió y descubrir por qué Renne nunca la deja salir pero con el tiempo entre padre e hija lo sabré o hasta que bella se sienta cómoda y me lo diga ahora el micrófono anuncian del aeropuerto que el avión acaba de aterrizar por fin veo a bella y me abraza llego a mi auto e inicio el viaje 40 minutos después llegamos le digo a bella que irá a la escuela ella reacciona muy bien a lo que le digo la dejo instalarse, después de varios minutos baja y nos disponemos a comer e inicio la plática le pregunto si le gusta forks y ella me responde que si aunque hace frio pero se irá acostumbrando con el tiempo le digo que cuando mañana se inscriba al salir la llevare a visitar lugares para que se empiece a familiarizarse con su hogar ella me pregunta a que me dedico y el digo que soy oficial de policía aunque siendo un pueblo hay delitos menores, nos quedamos hablando y dan las 12:00pm le digo que es tarde y que mañana hay escuela y nos despedimos en un abrazo pero algo extraño sucede hace frio cuando me abraza pero siento que es por el clima pero hay algo rara pero mejor no le pregunto con el tiempo espero respuestas.

A la mañana siguiente veo a bella bajar y le digo que como durmió ella me dijo que hacía frio pero se irá acostumbrando le digo que hoy inicia un nuevo curso escolar le digo que la llevare pero ella por alguna razón no quiere no la presionaré y le digo que le he comprado un auto usado uno pequeño de cuatro puertas ella se impresiona me dijo que no hubiera gastado y le digo que no fue un regalo de Jacob y de su padre Billy al saber que venias ya que ustedes eran amigos cuando eran pequeños pero ella dice no recordarlo luego se los presentare va vestido de unos jeans azul oscuro una chamarra negra y unas botas bajas su mochila y sus guantes .le digo que me siga y la llevo hasta la escuela le digo que baje y la llevo a recepción donde la señorita me saluda amablemente ya que soy conocido en aparte como es un pueblo pequeño nos conocemos mutuamente la brazo y ella me lo devuelve le digo que cuando salga la estaré esperando para llevarla comer y mostrarle todos los lugares para que no se pierda y ella me devuelve una sonrisa y me dice adiós papá nos vemos después y salgo del edificio rumbo a la estación y esperar en mi silla hasta que salga y ahora cuando llegue a casa sabré que hay alguien esperando al poco tiempo recibo una llamada a mi celular personal y oigo que es mi amigo Billy que quiere pasar un rato y que llevara a Jacob para conocer por fin a Bella estoy entusiasmado le digo que en la noche lo vea porque en cuanto salga mi hija de la escuela le daré un recorrido el acepta que a las 6:00 estará por la casa al fin llega la hora de salida y espero a bella sale y le digo que me siga poco tiempo después la llevo a la cafeteria donde me saludan y preguntar sobre cierto incidente por respeto le digo que lo estamos solucionando pero que no se preocupe pedimos y charlamos pasamos un buen rato pago le cena y nos deponemos a ir a la casa cuando llegamos vemos a Billy y Jacob bajar de su auto bella saluda a Jacob y platican solo escucho risas y se quedan hablando ya por cerca de las 10 se retiran y veo a bella subir a su cuarto sin antes despedirse igualmente descansa le digo y me acuesto esperan por más de mi hija y ver en los próximo años como se irá nuestra relación recomponiendo .


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Renne pov

Esta historia solo la conoce mi hija Bella y Phil de que en mi legado familiar los padres de Elsa mi hermano tenia poderes de hielo pero él lo controlaba bien, tuvieron dos hijas llamadas Elsa y Anna eran cariñosas pero un error de Elsa hizo que Anna le temería a que sus poderes quedaran en descontrol ya que Elsa no podía enfrentar aquello que le ocurría por que por más que quisiera a la mayor provocación podrían congelar todo a su paso pero al final ella aprendió a controlarlos pensé que Bella no los tendría pero no fue así cuando nació al cumplir 5 años los mostró ante mis ojos no lo podía creer, al principio le dije que no los mostrara pero no me escucho le contó a su amiga Selene, jugaban en días de calor pero todo cambio cierta mañana Bella entro gritando y corriendo ahí lo supe algo malo había sucedió y en efecto me contó que accidentalmente había lastimado llame a sus padres y a una ambulancia fue trasladada estuvo en coma por un tiempo.

Tiempo después despertó pero no recordaba nada le dije a Bella que se mantuviera lejos y en vez de ir a la escuela le enseñaría en casa cuando cumplió 18 años cierta mañana me llamo Charlie mi ex esposo que quería pasar tiempo con Bella le dije que no que ella estaba acostumbrada aquí pero insistió y al final la deje ir pero le recordé que por nada del mundo debía de sacarse los guantes la acompañe al aeropuerto.

Cuando regrese a casa Phil me dijo que la dejara tranquila Bella y no atosigara con nada para ella fuera normal varia días después hable con Charlie para que me dijera como estaba Bella me dijo que bien pero quería saber sobre Selene su accidente le sugerí que no le preguntara nada y que dejara ese tema en paz que era doloroso para mi hija ya no hablo más nos despedimos ahí quedo todo.

Bella me llamo de que no hubo accidentes en la escuela cuando salió con su papa la felicite y le pregunte si haba echo amigos me dijo que todavía no pero con el tiempo me pregunto si no sabía cómo mi hermana Elsa había logrado controlar sus poderes le dije -no lo cual era verdad ella lo relato en su libro que era su diario personal tal vez si lo leyeras con más cuidado y vieras desde su perspectiva podrías descubrirlo- le dije que- llame a tu padre para ver cómo te estaba yendo pero me pregunto por Selene pero como le dije que no te preguntara ,ten cuidado ya que tu padre es policía y empezara a sospechar así no entres en pánico del que no lo sabes bien y aférrate a eso esperando que con el tiempo se le pase así que te aviso por cualquier cosa hija mía solo ten fe de que estando en un lugar frío a lo mejor puedas controlar tus poderes.-

Cuando colgué le dije a Phil el me dijo que no le hubiera dicho de la llamada la que la puse más tensa y algo malo podría ocurrir después de horas lo pensé trate de llamar pero nade contesto solo tuve ese sentimiento de algo a lo mejor era solo mis nervios pero no eran, en la mañana volverá llamar

Y así llego la mañana y nadie contesto le escribí a Bella y nada algunas semanas después me llamo bella llorando que Charlie estaba en el hospital no me quiso decir más, le dije a Phil que me iba en el primer vuelo aborde y pasaron varias horas me subí a un taxi le pedí que me llevara al hospital Forks llegue ah estaba Bella sin un guantes y llorando ahí lo supe lo que había pasado.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

BELLA POV

Después de llegar de la escuela Charlie me dijo que bajara y ahí estaba serio me dijo que mamá le había hablado mientras estaba en clases le pregunte que le había dicho no me respondió si no que me dijo que era sobre el caso de Selene le dije que no quería hablar de ese tema se acerca y vi por el rabillo del ojo que la jarra del agua se estaba congelando, respire, me tomo de la mano y retrocedí , en ese instante se me salió el guantes no grite porque sabía lo que seguía me aleje de ahí llorando hacia la calle salí, corrí de mi mano vi que salía hielo papá me siguió y ultimo que recuerdo fueron los chirridos de un auto y nada cuando llegue hacia el lado de calle voltee y escuche un grito no era mi papá había sufrió un accidente y yo lo había causado cuando me fije note que el piso había una fina capa de hielo, un auto estaba ahí me aleje, me fui al bosque y llore como nunca había sucedido lo mismo que a Selene mire mi mano y no tenia guante mis poderes se desataron cubriendo el bosque de escarcha me quede ahí y observe desde la espesura como gente se acercaba y pedían una ambulancia no estaba lista para mirar, espere no se cuanto tiempo aquí hasta que anocheció llegue a casa busque unos nuevo par de guantes me dormí ya pasados las 2:00 me levante por que sonó el teléfono, escuche era la enfermera del hospital que debía de ir hacia que fui pero antes les llame a Billy y Jacob como eran cercanos de mi padre, entre sollozos le dije solo omití la parte del hielo me fui tome un taxi y se me hizo eterno el viaje ya en el hospital estaban ellos me abrazaron pero me aleje por qué no quería causar más accidentes les dije que le iba a llamar a mi mamá marqué contesto le dije lo sucedido y me dijo que llegaría muchas horas después ya más calmada llego mamá me pregunto lo que había ocurrido me dijo que yo no tenía culpa ya que ella le había dicho de Selene solo lo menciono y le dijo a mi padre que no me mencionara el tema, les presente a los amigos de mi padre, la espera fue larga a las horas salió el doctor y dijo que mi padre estaba en coma no me derrumbe por que así había estado Selene y ella tardo en despertar .

Mamá me aconsejo que me fuera descansar pero yo le dije que no quería saber más le preguntamos al doctor si había posibilidades de que despertara no supo decir nada solo que el tiempo lo diría.

Llegue a mi casa se sentía tan sola y fría ya que aquí fue desde donde se desencadeno todo vi ahí mi guante llore me dormí en el sofá esperando que esta pesadilla desapareciera y nunca haberlo lastimado. Tiempo después me desperté me vestí para ir al hospital aunque era día la escuela no me importó perder horas ya que era más importante mi papá, llegue y vi a alguien el recibir supuse que era un paciente o estaba buscando a alguien choque con él me sostuvo lo vi por un momento dándole las gracias era el chico mas guapo que había visto tena lindos ojos cabello café pero se sentía frio pensé que era yo no le importancia solo me despedí me fui hacia donde estaba la habitación de mi papá cuando llegue ahí estaba inmóvil en el sillón estaba mamá durmiendo me acerque con cuidado, se despertó empecé a hablar con ella y me dijo que no era m culpa lo cual yo la sentí como mía ya que mis sentimientos me habían traicionado por completo pero ella me abrazo me dijo palabras cálidas de que muy pronto el despertaría como Selene yo le dije entre sollozos que ojala nunca hubiera tenido estos poderes solo causaban destrucción y dolor ya nos los quería pero mamá me detuvo -tal vez más adelante puedas descubrir como lo hizo Elsa y hacia estar en paz contigo misma pero ahora ya no pienses por que la habitación se está tornando helada- me relaje y todo volvió a ser cálido como era solo escuchaba el corazón de papá por la máquina me dormí minutos después ya no estaba mamá entro una enfermera a checar a mi papá y el médico después me iba decir algo pero esperamos a que mamá llegara a conmigo estaba Renne y nos sostuvimos las manos esperando que nos decían y empezó a hablar me dijo que le estaban haciendo más análisis para determinar cuál era el daño pero que debíamos de ser fuertes salió junto con la enfermera me derrumbe no importo congelar este lugar pero me abrazo me sostuvo dándome a entender que no debía de pasar más tragedias al final me relaje pero siempre ahí estuvo ese trágico sentimiento de culpa pero me dio a entender de que ella se quedaría el tiempo que yo y mi papá la necesitáramos me tranquilicé mas porque sabía que ella nunca me iba dejar sola así que me despedí de ella le dije me iba a retirar por que mañana había escuela y no podía darme el lujo de estar faltando así que Salí sin antes darle un beso a mi papá de despedida cuando estaba a punto de irme me alcanzo me dio suave beso cálido en la mejilla y unas palabras al oído me dijo que al rato me veía en la casa así fue salí del hospital sin antes ver a ese chico de esa mañana pude apreciar que el doctor junto a él era su padre ya que se abrazaron y se subieron en un auto yo lagrimé ante esa escena por qué así estuviera yo y mi papá pero pude apreciar que en el piso se estaba formando un fina capa de hielo me importo por que como estaba lloviendo nadie se fijaría en el suelo espere un taxi le di la dirección de mi casa me llevó durante el viaje lo pensé con mas cautelo por que debía de descifrar por el diario de Elsa como lo había logrado y tal vez como ella por fin lo pueda dominar y nunca volver a usar guantes respire hondo mire hacia delante haber si así volvería a encontrarme a ese guapo chico que me hizo sonrojar y tener más amigos se lo debía a mi papá por traerme aquí y avanzar ya no mirara tras al fin llego y puede ver que ahí se encontraba solo Jacob lo abrace lo invité a entrar nos sentamos platicamos ya más tranquila me pregunto por qué llevaba guantes le mentí diciendo que hacía frío cosa que hice con mi poderes sintiera frio cosa que sucedió me despedí y me fue a dormir a mi cuarto me acosté pensé que mas sucedería en la escuela pensando si podre volver a confiar más en hacer mas amigó y si existiera la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien al que le pueda decir mi secreto seria genial porque así no estuviera en las sombras rece por que fuera cierto y pedí un deseo lo cual era encontrara a más personas como yo espero que esto sucede no estaré sola pero dejando mis pensamientos de lado me dormir esperando que mañana y futuros días lo cambiaran mejor mi vida aquí en Forks.


	5. capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5

POV EDWARD:

El primer día que llegue a la escuela habían pensamientos de una nueva chica que venía a estudiar yo no le tome importancia en ese instante casi no la vi porque estaba más con mis hermanos no nos juntábamos con humanos por que nos molestaba su olor ,no es que no nos agradaran un detalle somos vampiros e imaginen ese estar en un aula lleno de gente que tiene venas llenas de sangre si no suena buena combinación ya todos nos hemos adecuado a la situación de humanos y sangre pero mi hermano Jasper todavía no porque el apenas se unió, no cuenta con la experiencia de nosotros pero aun así lo cuidamos todos ya tiene pareja excepto yo anduve con Tanya pero solo era una amiga no llegamos a nada serio ahora estoy aquí leyendo miles de pensamientos de que es la hija de Charlie el jefe de la policía y no sé por qué todos los hombres ya están esperando verla para conquistarla, al fin llego no sabíamos su nombre hasta que se presento se llamaba Bella y era bonita dijo Alice que solo se fijaba en lo que traía a puesto consistía en un abrigo largo y azul, jeans negros, unas botas azules cortas y sobre todo.

Lo que me llamo mas la atención que nunca se quitaba los guantes ni para saludar pensé que como venía de lejos no estaba acostumbrada al frio de Forks pero algo raro que tenia no le podía leer su mente era como si me bloqueara mis hermanos se rieron de mi por estar atento a ella menos Rosalice no la miraba se sabe que no le gustaban los humanos pero en fin salimos de la escuela y ahí estaba su padre se fueron los perdí de vista. Llegando a mi casa nos saludamos, Carlies llego tiempo después ya que como trabajaba en el hospital era duro pero él lo lograba nos dispusimos cada quien a lo que tenía que hacer Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Esme se fueron a cazar yo desistí por que me quede pensando en Bella y descubrir su secreto de por qué no podía oírla así estuve batallando tratando de descubrirlo y al final no se me ocurrió nada, esperando que cuando la viera descubriría por los pensamientos de los demás quien era ella no es que no pudiese acercarme si no por mi familia podría ella sospechar porque soy frio y de ser así que lo descubriera nos tenderíamos que mudar para no exponernos si constantemente nos cambiamos por qué no envejecemos y sería raro pero en fin veré que más secretos y cosas guarda Bella . Y así llego el día de escuela esperaba verla pero nunca se apareció hasta que cierto día en el hospital que estaba con papá en el recibidor llamaron por el intercomunicador que había un paciente en estado crítico de un accidente de auto no me sorprendí por que al ser un hospital llega gente hasta que por el rabillo del ojo vi que era el jefe Sawn el padre de Bella según escuche había hielo en el pavimento cosa rara ya que no había llovido y otro conductor lo envistió esperaba ver a su hija en otra camilla pero no según el reporte de la gente que estaba en la escena por sus pensamiento decían que el solo salió corriendo detrás de su hija después vieron el choque lo atendió otro doctor y le dijo a la enfermera que buscara sus familiar en cuanto pudiese de repente la vi, venia llorando y corriendo se choco contra mí y lo que me llamo mas la atención es que venía sin un guante en la mano cosa que me parecía extraño ya que en la escuela nunca se la quitaba nos miramos por un segundo y desaparición sin más la seguí pero mantuve mi distancia vi que llamo a los Black solo conocía alguien con ese apellido varias horas después llego Billy Black y Jacob la abrazaron y supuse que eran conocidos y en efecto eran amigos de su papá ellos le preguntaron que había sucedido pero no quiso decirles pidió disculpas y volvió a llamar pero esta vez a su mamá, varias horas después llego y ella la abrazo ,le dijo que la perdonara que era su culpa su mama la trato de tranquilizar y así fue por unos segundos pasaron minutos salió el médico les dijo que su esposo y padre había sufrió un fuerte golpe que estaba en coma al oírlo eso Bella se derrumbó sin más esa palabra la afecto le dijo a su mama que es lo mismo que le había ocurrido a Selena que no se podía perdonar se fueron a la sala donde llevaron a su padre y ahí estuvieron por largo tiempo después de fueron los Black solo quedaron ellas después vi que su mama iba a ir por unos cafés ahí me quede observando como lloraba y le decía cosas agradables a su padre llego su mamá la abrazo se quedo dormida ese instante sentí que el cuarto mas el hospital se empezaba a sentir como si estuviéramos en un refrigerador frio constantes pero después la temperatura volvió a la normalidad no le tome importancia en ese momento su mamá le pidió que se fuera descansar ya había demasiado accidente por un día no había mas que hacer solo esperar y que despertara la vi saliendo del hospital hasta que me encontré con mi padre Carslie me pregunto que por qué me había quedado aquí le mencione sobre el padre de Bella me dijo si fue un duro accidente pero el sabia como medico que había pocas opciones para el igual

Que a mí no podría quitarle su ser querido por que tendrían que verlo morir para revivir pero nos dispusimos a salir sin antes que mi padre se despidiera de todos nos volvimos a irnos y así fue empezó a llover vi a Bella ahí sola llorando me sentía mal por ella porque de un extraña razón la quería a ella y la protegería pero sé que si ella descubriese lo que soy se asustaría de lo que soy no le di mas vuelta al asunto nos fuimos al auto papá se subió ,me subí a continuación sin antes pasar al lado de ella y observarla llorando por última vez antes de desparecer del camino hacia nuestra casa ya en la ruta, Carslie me pregunto que como la conocía yo le dije que no solo en el choque que tuve cuando vino al hospital y por los pensamientos de los alumno que hablaban por ellos mismo me dio que lo intentara con ella como amiga ya que esta sola yo no le di una respuesta por qué no éramos solo mostros dos si no el resto de la familia le pediría Alice que estuviera al pendiente de ella y de su padre así desde las sombras la estaría cuidando y si se llega la oportunidad hablaría con ella solo el destino nos dirá cuando no encontremos y pudiésemos hablar, Carslie me aconsejo que hay veces que debemos de ayudar al destino

Para el que nos devuelva el favor no le tome importancia aunque sus palabras es que me sorprendiera al principio espero verla más seguido en la escuela y que se de esa oportunidad de hablarle mientras la estaré apoyando desde lejos ahí quedo la conversación ya que habíamos llegado a casa bajamos y entre a mi casa ya en ella le dije a Alice si me podría ayudar a ver su futuro y el de su padre me dijo que estaría al pendiente de lo que le sucedería me prometió que no les diaria a los demás hasta que estemos seguros de que Bella nos acepte y guarde nuestro silencio porque tengo la sensación de que ella podría llevar también una carga que no la deja expresarse pero en fin esperemos de nuevo a verla.


	6. capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6

ALICE POV:

Desde hace varias días Edward me dijo que venía cierta chica nueva él no entendía cual era razón de que todos las quisieran conocer pero no le di importancia al caso sin embargo me llamo mas la atención que mi hermano Edward no tenia pareja hace ya varios años atrás estaban el aquelarre Denaly pensé que iban en serio Tanya pero al final solo quedaron como amigos yo deseaba y siempre estaba al pendiente de que su futuro podría cambiar y encontrar a una persona que lo quisiera pero contantemente el hacia cosas que afectaban su destino nunca puedo predecir a cien por ciento si lo que veo sucederá por siempre cambia ya no me meto en su destino ojala que el encuentre a alguien y yo tener a una hermana que le gusten en ir de compras o vestirla como a una muñeca cierto día llego y entro una muchacha me gustaba su forma de vestir usaba un abrigo azul, guantes azules, botas bajas, y jeans mi hermano menciono que no le podía leer lamente cosa rara ya que el tenia ese poder pero dijo que era como si la bloquearía pese que era extraño se lo preguntaría cuando llegáramos con Carlies ,y la cosa que más nos llamo la atención fue que nunca se quitaba los guantes pese que era que no estaba acostumbrada al clima y por ser humana era comprensible cuando le preguntara por que no se los quitaba ella evadió el tema ya sea por una causa o solo le gustaba usarlos pero había algo raro en su futuro solo me mostraba en mis visiones nieve blanca cubriendo Forks y varas casas congeladas y vi a Benjamín del clan Egipcio que el llegaría a nuestra casa ahí quedo la visión.

No entendía su significado a eso o no lo sabría interpretar tendría que ver más para descubrir lo que nos tendría preparado bella la hija de Charlie Swan.

Hasta que salimos y vimos que abrazaba a su padre se fueron Edward y yo nos quedamos viendo esa escena tan conmovedora los tras de mi hermanos no nos dijeron que tanto mirábamos no les tome importancia al asunto si no hasta que llegamos y cada quien se puso a hacer cosas ,Carlies no estaba todavía seguía en hospital donde él trabaja, las emergencias estaban a la vuelta de la esquina me senté en mi cuarto sin antes repasar lo que me pondría la semana, revise una revista de moda, aparte, compre unas cosas por internet que me agradaban y estaban en descuento, sin mas después de eso nos reunimos en el sofá de sala vi a Emmet y a Jasper jugando la Xbox, Rosalie estaba leyendo una revista, Esme estaba en el jardín con sus flores y mi querido hermano estaba pensando en lo sucedido en la escuela me acerque a él me dijo que no le encontraba la forma por que no le podía leer la mente le dije o más bien le sugerí que fuera a ver a papá tal vez el le podría aclarar la mente y quitarle sus dudas ya que íbamos a salir a cazar para que no nos esperara lo fuese a buscar así fue nos dijo que se iba al hospital todos lo vieron extraño el comentario pero no quiso decir la razón yo sabía cuál era pero no tenían que decirle a todos hasta que estuviéramos seguros de lo que teníamos ante nuestras manos la situación con nuestra hermana Bella todavía no la conocía ya la quería como alguien cercano a mí ahí quedo todo nos fuimos regresamos no vi a Edward seguro que mi querido hermano le estaba mencionando a Carlies lo que sucedió esta mañana en la escuela, Jasper sintió mi sentimiento de curiosidad pero no me quiso preguntar por el tema solo le sonreí sin más y así llego Edward venia molesto y triste supuso que algo había ocurrido nos fuimos a su habitación me informo que el padre de Bella había tenido un accidente de auto pero lo que más me llamo la atención es que supo fue Charlie corrió hacia su hija y había hielo en el suelo si sonó raro ya que no estaba llovido ni había caído nieve para que se formara pero no lo pensó o no quiso decirme su suposición el hecho fue que me pidió que estuviera al pendiente de Bella que estaba llorando que la vigilara desde las sombras para descubrir que otros peligros y cosas estaban envuelto en Bella supuse que le importaba ella ya que de otro modo no me lo hubiera pedido pero ahí quedo la conversación solo y por ultimo menciono a los quiluetes eran amigos de su padre y ese tal Jacob no se fiaba de el ya que en unas de esas le revela a Bella o le cuenta las historias de su tribu aunque ella pensaría que eran solo cuentos para asustar a la gente me dijo que estuviera al pendiente de ella que hacia si ese momento llegare le dije que si la estaría observando y si habría lago por lo cual deberíamos acceder lo haríamos hasta entonces vería su futuro me cercioraría de que nada ocurriese y trataríamos de descifrar que fue realmente lo que le sucedió al padre de Bella esto solamente queda entre Edward y yo a lo mejor, Carlies mas adelante pero s hay algo extraño en cuanto a su accidente que lo habrá ocasionado aparte quien era Selene y por que cuando Edward dijo que Bella lo mencionaba la hacía sentir tristes decir que otra vez volvió a ocurrirle como a su padre son suposiciones nuestras ya que no conocemos lo hechos por lo que se refiere bella a esa persona no queramos involucrar a nadie de nuestra familia no crean que lo estamos excluyendo pero es mejor esperar porque conociendo a Rosalie no le gustaría que no involucramos con humanos en cualquier caso ella diría que nos estamos exponiendo por un humano al que no hemos conocido pero a Emmet tampoco le agradaría esta situación ni a Jasper estar cerca de un humano no le agradaría en la menor duda aunque sé que él no la dañaría pero es mejor estar seguros antes de actuar espero ser su amiga y poco a poco ir la conociendo y algún día podríamos ser familia y Edward ya no estaría solo tendría al alguien cerca pero hasta entonces bloquearía la visión y dejar que el tiempo siga su curso y no sobre avisarlo de algo malo estará a punto de ocurrir .


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

BELLA POV :

Tras lo ocurrido con mi papá me siento sola, ya que nunca tendré amigos si mis poderes se manifiestan por cualquier cosa. Ya lastimé a dos personas que me importaban. No podía arriesgarme a más.

En el hospital me topé con cierto chico de ojos color sé quien era, pero su agarre me hizo sentir una sensación volver a verlo, pero no creo que él me acepte si llegase a descubrir lo que si lo lastimo yaserían tres personas en mi conciencia, no puedo dejar que eso suceda.

Ahora me encuentro en el bosque, lo siento como a un amigo, sentada en un troco veo como desde mis pies empieza a brotar hielo. No me importa, ya que estoy un momento, me quito mis guantes y los guardo en la bolsa color morada que llevo, veo mis manos, ¿cómo seria tocar a la gente y sentir su calor? Pero ese pensamiento cambia por otro no tan agradable y cuando abro mi ojos nuevamente, veo que de mis manos sale agito y congelo gran parte de un árbol que tengo enfrente.Sé que nunca volveré a tocar a nadie porque podría herirlo.

Me siento sola y lloro. ¿Por qué metocó a mi tener estos poderes?Si no los tuviera estaría feliz, pero cosas nunca son como uno quisiera que fueran.

Espero muy pronto descubrir como logró Elsa controlarse. De otra manera también acabaría congelando Forks y no sería una simple nevada, si noel mayor desastre que pudiese imaginar.

Sé que no es bueno sentir culpa por errores que cometí, pero me siento no está mi papá conmigo,pasamos un hermoso día la última vez que estuvimos juntos, cuando estaba es que piense que esté muerto. Pero si no llegara a despertar, no se que ocurrirí que a Selene le encantaba cuando yo hacía que nevara, nos divertíamos como lo que fácil llega,fácil se va, y por un momento aunque quise cambiar los destinos no pude, eso solo ocurría en los cuentos que mamá me leía, en aquellos donde había una máquina del tiempo o simplemente con pedir un deseo cambiarían las cosas y lo eventos futuros.

Ya es de noche cuando regreso a casa, sé que mañana hay escuela pero no estoy de ánimos para ir y ver a personas, porque no tengo amigos.

No es la primera vez que me ausento a la escuela, no hay personas cercanas que quieran estar con migo, ni mucho menos me alienten a llevar una vida tengo a mi papádespidiéndose diciendo que me esperaría en hay nadie, solo un profundo silencio acompañado de dolor y tristeza.

Me quedaré aquí esperando el pasar de los días y la evolución de los las cosas puedan cambiar.

Para bien o para mal ya no le encuentro sentido a la vida, porque perdí a una persona que me quiso desde que era niña y aunque casi no lo recuerde, porque no conviví con é mostró que hay diferentes personas que me quieren con mis defectos y virtudes,pero aun así, aunque quiera sentirme bien no lo estoy en absoluto. Desearía que Elsa estuviera aquí, y hablar con ella para solucionar estos sentimientos que me carcomen por cosas que a ella la hacían sentir mal y bien y tal vez las dos podríamos unir nuestros pesares y encontrar la luz al final del túnel, pero sé que eso no pasará porque murió hace tiempo y solo quedaron sus diarios, fotos y algunos vestidos que usaba. Anna aún está viva, pero hace tiempo que no la visitamos porque mamá, al descubrí mis poderes se alejó de esa familia que era importante para mí. Quizás logre que mamá, al fin, me diga porque se rompió esa amistad.

Estando en casa, le pregunté a mamá por qué se había roto la relación de su hermana Elsa y Anna. Al principio se quedó estática y no respondió, pasaron varios minutos y al fin me dijo era porque Anna tomó bien lo de mis decía que iba a ser como Elsa, que lograría manipular mis poderes como su hermana, sin tener lastimar a nadie. Ella le dijo que nunca debería tener miedo, porque eso es lo que desencadena los poderes, pero en ese entonces, mi madre,temía que algo como la que hizo Elsa pasaría de nuevo.

Rene no quiso arriesgarse y tomamos el primer vuelo hacia Florida. Recién ahora comprendió que si noshubiéramos quedado con sus hermanas, hoy podría manejar mis poderes. Y hablar con alguien que pasó por lo mismo. Ahora era tarde, Elsa murió y no había nadie que nos aconsejara.

-Hace tiempo me volví a encontrar con Anna en uno de los viajes de Phil. Hablamos y le conté lo ocurrido, ella me dijo que te dejara ir con tu padre porque si te tendría en casa pasaría lo de su dejó un sé lo que tiene, solo me dijo que era algo que su hermana atesoraba y siempre lo usaba.

Mamá se levantó, fue a su habitación y regresó con la la entregó.Dentro se encontraba un pequeño cofre rojo decorado, en su interior había un collar con un dije en forma de copo de nieve, una pulsera con una flor y otra pulsera más delgada con su nombre grabado. Varias fotos de ella y unas abrir una de ellas, entendí porque se había alejado de todos, hasta que finalmente logró llegar a un punto de quiebre y por fin logró ser libre con ella misma y sus poderes. Si bien no explicaba como los controló, sólodecía que con el amor de su familia, pudo descubrir que sus poderes eran especiales y no algo para asustarse. Sólo esperaba lograr llegar a ese punto.

Empecé a leer la carta y decía:

 _Sí estás leyendo esta carta, significa que mi hermana te dio mis regalos para ayudarte en este camino._

 _Muchas veces tuve miedo de lastimar a alguien con mis poderes, y lo hice, lastimé a mi hermana. Ella no lo recuerda, le borraron la memoria para olvidar lo sucedido; sin embargo ella me buscaba._

 _Decidí aislarme de todos, hasta que por fin salí de mi encierro en el baile de coronación, ahí mi hermana me quitó un guante y todo se desencadenó. El hielo salió cubriendo todo a su paso y escapé hacia un lugar donde creí que no lastimaría a nadie.Días después, Anna vino y me explicó que no era su intención sobresaltarme, pero debía de regresar y descongelar nuestro dije que se fuera, pero ella no escuchó.Fue entonces, cuando comprendí que no debía de tener miedo y pude dominarlo. Tomé coraje y por primera vez pude abrazar a mi hermana otra vez cómo cuandoéramospequeñ í a sentir el amor y todo se descongeló ._

 _Así que sobrina, Bella, si estás leyendo esto significa que he muerto y por lo tanto tienes mis debes de temer,confía en las personas importantes porqueellas son las que mereces tener siempre a tu lado y no alejarlas de tu lado. Alprincipio, como yo,tendrás miedo pero no debes de temer por que siempre hay alguien especial para cada uno de nosotros yo tengo a mi hermana._

 _Debes ser fuerte sobrina en la caja, hay unos regalos que si los usas te harán sentir que siempre estoyacompañándote hasta en los momentos más difíciles._

 _PD: Si tienes miedo y no sabes cómo expresarte llama a mi hermana Anna, ella sabe exactamente como te sientes y podríaaconsejarte para sentirte bien contigo misma y con los demás._

Tras leer la carta lloré como nunca, me sentí al fin comprendida y valore muchísimocada una de las palabras que Elsa escribió.De inmediato, me coloqué el collar y la pulsera con su nombre. Esperaba sentirme un poco más tranquila con migo misma.

· Me despedí de mama y algún día, cuando estén más claros mi sentimientos, hablaría con mi tía Anna para conversar de mi situación, ya que ella comprenderá por lo que estoy pasando, y podrá darme algunos consejos de cómo sobrellevar estos sentimientos que me están ahogando, esperaba por fin estar en paz con mis poderes y volver a disfrutar de tocar, acariciary abrazar a personas sin miedo de congelarlas.

Me acuesto y espero mañana ir a la escuela y encontrarme de nuevo a ese chico de ojos color oro que me hizo sentir bien por un instante.

¿Cómo creen que bella reaccione de nuevo a su encuentro con cierto chico de ojos color oro?

Espero actualizar dos veces por semana. No creo que sean más de 30 capítulos y 3 outakes de cómo le fue a bella al final y que sorpresa le deparo su futuro.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: POV EDWARD

Desde hace varios días después de los hechos que circulan alrededor de Bella hay cosas que no me he quitado de la cabeza y es que su padre estuviese corriendo detrás de ella, hubiera hielo en el pavimento cosa extraña ya que no se había dado el clima ni las temperaturas necesarias para que hubiera ese día nieve mi hermana Alice la cual estuvo al pendiente del clima menciono que estaba soleado así que sonaba raro la los que saben de bella es Alice y yo, no queremos meter a nadie de nuestra familia hasta que estemos seguros de que o por que suceden hechos extraños alrededor de bella y sobre todo el nombre de Selena, quien era por que cuando lo mencionara ella se sentía triste eso me llamo mas la atención esperaba encontrármela en la escuela.

Hoy me prepare y nos fuimos cuando estábamos en el estacionamiento del instituto vi el coche de Bella llegar se bajo vestía un suéter crema ,una bufanda morada unos jeans, botas de nieve moradas y no podían faltarle su guantes color morado eso de por si era extraño, cuando estábamos en clase no se lo quito me anime a hablarle y le dije hola como estas bella ella se sorprendió de que le hablara me devolvió un saludo y empecé a hablarle, pero evitaba que la mirara a los ojos y cada vez que sentía como si le fuese a hacer algo el clima en el aire descendía considerable mente y eso que soy vampiro si lo sentí varios alumno se quejaron sobre el termostato.

El aire debía de sentirse cálido pero estaba frio, después de varios segundos volvió a la normalidad le pregunte a bella para saber cuál era su respuesta ¿Por qué no te quitas los guantes aquí no hace frio?

pero evadió la pregunta diciendo que sentía frio no quise presionarla, pasaron varias horas y termino la clase nos separamos y accidentalmente se le cayó su guante cuando se lo levante y se lo ofrecí por un instante roce su mano la sentí fría luego ella se puso rápido el guante esperando como si algo ocurriría pero no paso y siguió su camino a parte llegamos a la cafetería yo sentándome con mis hermano los cuales me preguntaron que tanto la miraba no dije nada hasta que Alice llego escuchamos lo que decían en la mesa contigua donde se sentaron varios alumno los que reconocí o percibí que eran Jessica ,Mike, Ben Ángela ,Erick y bella cuando se bario el abrigo que traía pudimos observar que las chicas le preguntaron por su collar en forma de copo de nieve a lo cual respondió que era un amuleto de su tía que siempre lo lleva con sigo y una pulsera con el nombre de Elsa .

Lo cual se nos hizo extraño porque de algún lugar o libro lo habíamos escuchado pero no sabíamos de que libro o donde cuando llegáramos nos pondríamos a investigar y cuando estuviéramos completamente seguros le diríamos a Carlisle nuestras sospechas y todo siguió normal ya no hubo cambios brusco de temperatura hasta que al último un profesor nos aviso que el viernes haba unaexcursión a un invernadero sabíamos muy ben que nosotros iríamos en auto separados por obvias razones , comenzamos a salir del aula y cada estudiante se suba al coche vimos a bella subirse e irse no quisimosseguirla por que pensara que la estábamos acosando y nos dirigimos a nuestra casa varias horas después llegamos y nos dispusimos cada uno a hacer cosas ,Rosalice se fue su cuarto ,Japer y Emmet estaban jugando con el Xbox ,Alice y yo nos pusimos a investigar ese nombre pero no encontramos nada relevante solo sobre una leyenda pero era más bien infantil no se mencionaba del collar así pasamos largo rato buscando y nada nos rendimos tal vez estábamos buscando en el lugar equivocado tendríamos que buscar a lo antiguo en libros de la librería.

A lomejor ahí encontraremos las respuestas a lo que necesitamos así que nos metimos en la red y no encontramos librerías cercanas hasta que encontramos una al fin queríamos ir, pero Alice en el último momento nos mencionó que durante toda la semana estaría soleado y por lo tanto no iremos porque teníamos que cazar,así que lo pospusimos para la otra semana sin antes preguntarnos por qué bella la menciona tanto ya sabemos que era de su tía, pero hay algo más que ella no nos contaba .

Tal vez eran suposiciones nuestras pero teníamos que acércanos a Bella para que supiéramos más sobre ese nombre pero nos veríamos ante la familia mal que quisiéramos hablar con un humano no creo que en mi familia lo tomarían a mal mas bien pensándolo mejor hablaríamos con Carlisle y le contaríamos parte de nuestro descubrimiento, como él ha vivido más que nosotros y el conoce a todos los clanes esperamos que el reconozca el nombre,pero mejor investigaríamosen la librería y si no encontramos le diríamos a Jasper por nuestros sentimientos está comenzando a sospechar pero no nos pregunta nada tal vez está esperando a que su esposa le diga por que tanto misterio entre nosotros dos

.Cuando llegamos a la escuela al siguiente día que era viernes vimos a bella el profesor nos dijo que la visita al invernadero no sería esta semana por cuestiones de mantenimiento del autobús según pero la realidad era porque no tenían presupuesto para la salida y estaban lidiando como recolectar dinero nos menciono que era hasta dentro de dos semanas a si estaríamos observando a bella que más hacia, entonces paso algo raro Mike se empezó a abrazar a bella pero a ella no le gusto y la temperatura comenzó a descender considerablemente y vimos como el aire estaba frio se empezaba a congelar la ventanas también estaban empezando a llenarse de escarcha y algunos alumnos más alejado de la cafetería dijeron que le pasaba al aula pensaban que estaba mal con el sistema de calefacción el maestro llamo al de manteniendo y le dijo si podrá ir a revisar cuando se fue pasaron algunos minutos y vimos que bella no hacia ningún ruido parecía que le gustaba el frio por que cuando la mire ella miro hacia otro lado, vimos como el aula volvía a la normalidad la ventanas ya no estaban congeladas y cuando regreso el de manteamiento le menciono que no había nada raro con el sistema de calefacción no dijo mas y ahí quedo todo mis hermanos lo sintieron y preguntaron qué fue lo que ocurrió.

Pasamos de un aula congelada a caliente algo estaba extraño les dijimos que ya les diríamos más adelante solo necesitábamos hablar con nuestro padre y preguntarle algunas cosas cuando ya estuviéramos listos lo hablaríamos con la familia, salimos de la escuela y vimos a bella caminar rápido sin ni siquiera voltearme a ver como siempre lo hacía pero en ese instante llego Mike.

La sorprendió le agarro las manos y por accidente se le salió un guante que llevaba puesto empezó a ver a su alrededor como esperando que algo pasara pero nada ocurrió el trato de ayudarla a levantar pero ella le dijo que no que ella podía y se levanto le dijo a Mike si le podía regresar el guante pero el dijo que no hasta que saliera en un cita ella no quiso se fue rápido en su carro algo extraño pensé que le tenía miedo a que los hombres la tocaron tal vez por un trastorno que le ocurrió pero no quise indagar en la mente de los demás se acercaron varios hombres a Mike y él les dijo que era el guante de bella que se lo devolvería cuando salieran en una cita pero más bien por los pensamiento de los demás era una apuesta a ver quién podía sujetar a bella más bien tocándola ya ella se ponía nerviosa

¿Ya vieron en este capítulo como reaccionaron los Culle ante el extraño comportamiento de Bella y el suceso que aba de ocurrir en el aula de ciencias?

¿Cuándo creen que Bella por fin le diga a Edward su verdad sobre sus poderes?


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

BELLA POV:

Días después de cuando mama se sincero y me explico por qué se había distanciado de sus hermanas ahí entendí porque estaba tan asustada en ese instante ya que mi tía Elsa había muerto y ella no sabía cómo explicarse que yo nacería con estos poderes.

Así que me prepare para ir a la escuela me bañe , empecé a decidir que me pondría para la escuela después de los sucesos ocurridos con mi papa y enterarme porque mama se había separado de la familia de Elsa y me diera los objetos de mi tía Elsa los puse en mi anaquel las fotos ,el baúl me desperté esa mañana por que debía de ir a la escuela y decidí vestirme con una blusa de rayas negras y rosas , un suéter color crema ,jeans azules, botas color vino ,chamarra color vino y mi mochila , cuando baje ahí se encontraba mi mama preparando nuestro desayuno que consista en huevos revueltos ,con pan con mermelada de fresa y un poco de café me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y me fu a la escuela durante el trayecto hacia la escuela pensé porque mama se distancio y era porque al presenciar lo que había hecho su hermana.

Elsa donde Vivían no quera que yo obtuviera esos poderes que eran bonitos pero a la vez traían dolor a quien los poseyera ahora lo entendí por que Selene le gustaban pero debido a que aun era inexperta no los pude controlar y termine estimándola pensando en que jamás no podían herir a nadie a mi padre lo lastime desgraciadamente el está en coma y no sé cuándo volvería a despertar y reír con el por qué solo por un instante fui feliz con el ahora no puedo quitarme para nada mis guantes porque ellos me mantienen tranquila y recordándome siempre que si me los quito algo malo podría suceder .

No me di cuenta cuando llegue al estacionamiento del instituto y vi a ese chico de ojos color oro que me gusto tenerlo cerca cuando descendió de su auto puede ver a una chica de pelo corto y café a otra chica de pelo rubio y a dos hombres ellos no me miraron solo el chico me miro y parecía que cuando nos mirábamos se detenían el tiempo y así nos fuimos al aula llegando me senté con el sin antes que Mike me saludara y ya que era torpe casi me caí para colmo se me salió el guante y otro chico llamado Ben lo sujeto cuando se lo pedí devuelta por que vea como de mi mano empezaba a salir hielo me puse nervioso y el aire del aula se torno fría podía ver mi vapor saliendo de mi solo el chico de ojos color oro no se inmuto si no los demás estudiantes pedían al maestro que ocurra con el sistema de calefacción él lo reporto y el de mantenimiento dijo que iba a solucionarlo y así que ben no me lo devolvió hasta que ese chico que haba cruzado su miraba ese día del hospital le exijo que me lo devolviera y al fin lo obtuve devuelta le dije gracias.

Me tranquilice porque recordé que el aula estaba todavía fría terminaron las clase del la primera hora y me fu a la cafetería sentándome con Jessica, Ángela y los demás los vi sentarse lejos no entendí porque y le pregunte a Jessica quienes eran me dijo que eran los hijos adoptivo del doctor Carlies y Esme Cullen.

Me menciono que el sujeto de pelo rubio se llamaba Jasper la muchacha de pelo corto era Alice la otra era Rosalice el tipo musculoso era Emmet y por ultimo le pregunte quien era el me menciono que su nombre era Edward cuando hacia sol nunca venían a la escuela algo raro pero ya se habían acostumbrado a ellos así que en un pensamiento ya sabía su nombre pero mejor se lo pregunto directamente así que terminamos y nos toco laboratorio se sentó y me senté a su lado y le dije hola lo cual el habla mente me devolvió el saludo y me dijo hola Bella le pregunte que como sabía mi nombre me menciono que el oficial Charlie comentaba en dirección que venía su hija llamada Bella a estudiar me reí por que el sabia mi nombre y yo no el de el me respondió que se llamaba Edward .

Me pregunto sin molestarme por que no me quitaba los guantes ya que hacía calor le dije que por que no estaba acostumbrada al frió de Forks sentí que quería preguntarme mas pero ah lo deje cuando saque mi cuaderno me di cuenta que estaba el libro de la reina de las nieves descuido mío y lo vio me pregunto por qué me gustaba el libro no quise desviarme del tema y le respondí que era mi favorito ya que la protagonista de esta historia sentí miedo y congelo todo su reino y así el preguntaba yo le respondía y viceversa hasta que sabia varias cosas de él le gustaba los clásicos cosa que a mi también y la música clásica sabia tocar el piano a mi me gustaba dibujar secreto mío ya que dependa de cómo me sentía lo plasmaba en el boceto le dije el luego le mostraría algo de lo que dibujaba pero tendrá que cambiar o hacer un nuevo dibujo ya que los que tena en casa se basan sobre todo lo relacionado con Elsa

El frió o los copos de nieve bosque invernal que me encantaban dibujar entre otras cosas y me sonrío diciendo que el después me mostraría como tocaba así quedo todo al final sonó la campana y nos fuimos hacia la salida sin que antes sonora mi celular y era Jacob para saber si quería r a la hoguera que se iba a realizar dentro de semanas viernes el da después de la visita al invernadero cuando mire Edward ya no se encontraba en el aula y lo vi de reojo saliendo cuando quise alcanzarlo ya o estaba y me tope con alguien mas bien choque y era una chica bajita de pelo corto y café era Alice pero no quise decir su nombre mejor que ella se presentara y así lo hizo perdón dije venia distraída y no me fije pero gracias por salvarme de caerme me abrazo y me aparte por que sentí que empezaba a salirme hielo de mis pies.

Hola me dice no corras te caerías y a quien se guías con tanta prisa busco en la dirección a donde se dirija mi mirada y era ese chico a yace sigues a mi hermano Edward si quieres te lo presento me dijo pero la interrumpí ya nos conocimos pero se fue rápido no sabrás porque ella por un instante se quedo muda me menciono que iba tarde a otro lado no le di importancia, bueno bella me tengo que r a alcanzar a mi hermano luego nos vemos y se fue cuando Salí los vi correr al auto y desaparecieron hacia el horizonte por un instante pensé que había ocurrido y repace los hechos de Edward.

Porque haba reaccionado así pero no resolvía nada así que me subí a mi coche y llegue varios minutos después a mi casa abrí la puerta y encostre a mama haciendo la comida desempaque mis cosas y me senté en sillón esperando cuando la comido estuvo lista nos sentamos a comer ya mas tranquila mama me dijo que si quería hablar con ANNA ella estaría disponible para aclárame las ideas y dudas que ten le dije que después hablara cuando tuviera mis pensamientos en orden me despedí y subí a mi habitación me recosté.

pensando en el día de lo ocurrido de hoy pensando cuando iríamos al lugar de excursión que daría para no irme con mis compañeros y ver a Edward nuevamente y hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido pero sabía que todavía faltaban 3 semanas más para ir a la excursión de la escuela y un día después el viernes Jacob me invitó a la fogata ya no quise pensar más me dormí soñando con Edward y ver qué cosas más ocurran con nosotros y Alice que la conocí hoy todavía no había inacentuado con los demás pero mejor dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso .


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

EDWARD POV:

Tras lo ocurrido ese día en la clase donde el clima se volvió frio,decidí tratar de acercarme a Bella pero estaba pensando que le diría,así que después de pensar por fin lo haría entre al aula del laboratorio y me senté esperándola pasaron varios minuto y llego vestía unos jeans una blusa con rayas un suéter,chamarra color vino botas a conjunto y unos guantes blancos esta vez saludo a todos sus amigos y se sentó y le dije hola Bella ella se sorprendió de que dijera su nombre y me pregunto que como lo sabia le mencione que por ser un pueblo pequeño todos sabían que era la hija del jefe de policía me sonrió .

Me dijo que no quería que tuviera esa imagen que yo era la hija del jefe de la policía me gusto que por fin escuchara su voz ya que la oía de lejos cuando estábamos en la cafetería y le pedí ayuda a Alice sobre que mas decir, me dijo que si le gustaría conocerla asísurgió la plática le preguntaba sus gustos me sorprendió que le gustara la música clásica , libros de géneros de amor y antiguos y su preferido era cumbres borrosas genero un poco con trama de felicidad y tristeza porque los protagonistas se aman pero se lastiman me sorprendió por que me menciono que le gustaba la nieve sentirla aunque a la vez no le agradaba porque le habían quitado a dos personas importantes para ella quise insistir sobre el tema de su padre pero mejor le haría una pregunta que no la presioné demasiado,así que le dije que la otra vez la vi en el hospital ella me dijo que era porque su padre estaba ahí le mencione que mi padre es el jefe del hospital y que si necesita una segunda opinión que permitiera que mi padre lo evaluará tal vez el encuentre algo que los médicos no hayan descubierto pero por un momento que a ella pude incomodarla mi respuestas a lo que se sentía de nuevo el clima frio alrededor de nosotros y de repente llego Mike a abrazarla lo que la tomo desprevenida por que se asusto y se abrazo a mí lo que incomodo a Mike y se fue después ella se puso roja de verme abrazado me pidió disculpas yo las acepte con gusto y me pregunto por qué estaba tan frio le dije porque hacia frio lo cual ella lo noto y la temperatura volvió a la normalidad cuando abrió su mochila y saco sus cuaderno descubrí que había un libro de la reina de las nieves que ella llevaba en cuanto su mirada se dirigió a la de donde estaba viendo se sorprendió y lo guardo automáticamente le pregunte si también eran unos de sus favoritos lo cual ella desvió del tema y por un instante se quito su guante esperando como si algo pasara lo cual no sucedió le roce la mano y tuve un pensamiento de que sentía fría pensé que era porque hacia frio pero note el clima dentro del aula era cálida cuando ella sintió mi roce automáticamente se puso el guante y salió corriendo de donde nos encontrábamos la seguí y vi que estaba llorando tal vez mi reacción no era la esperada o ella no quería que la tocara por que sentía como si ella quisiera apartarme la deje y fui a ver a Alice en la cafetería me pregunto molesta que le había hecho yo solo le dije que había rosado su mano por que se había quitado el guante y al abrazarla por lo de Mike, Alice si se puso un poco preocupada por la reacción de bella pero le dije que la fuera a ver y así fue Alice se dirigió a bella y le pregunto por qué estaba así bella se sobresaltó por que no la conocía le dije que era mi hermana y que si había algo que necesitara que ella la ayudaría

Ana

De repente bella dejo de llorar y abrazo a Alice a la vez ella la brazo susurrándole palabras tranquilizadores y vi que bella ponía sus manos a los costados de Alice y mis otros hermano me decían por sus miradas por que estábamos con un humano no quise darles importancia por ahorita y me quede con ellas a solas ya después de pocos minutos cuando sonó la alarma de que las clases había termino nos fuimos con Bella vi que todavía seguía un poco asustada, le dijimos que nosotros la llevaríamos a su casa ella dijo que no pero insistimos y nos dirigimos a su auto nos subimos y nos dispusimos a ir a su casa al pasar varios minutos más llegamos a su casa bajo y le pedí disculpas por si la había herido y ella me dijo gracias esperamos a que entrara y salimos caminando de ese barrio por fin estábamos lejos corrimos hacia nuestra casa llegamos y todos esperaban ahí nos preguntaron en especial Rosalie que por que estábamos con un humano tan comunicativo y les explicamos a cerca de bella y nuestras sospechas por que cuando ella se suponían tensa por cualquier cosa sucedían cosas raras en el ambiente el clima descendía considerablemente hasta que el frió veíamos como todo alrededor s congelaba y le dije sobre el aula que en esa ocasión las ventanas se llenaron de escarcha y podíamos ver vapor saliendo de las personas a nuestro alrededor cosa que a bella no le incomodaba y también su miedo al quitarse los guantes como esperando que algo pasara y también sobre el accidente de su padre que el saludo corriendo detrás de ella y había mucho hielo pero ese día había sol y no había llovido para que provocara ese fenómeno y mas aparte le dije sobre el libro de la reina de las nieves y una pulsera que tenían el nombre de Elsa cuando le preguntaron quien era ella bella no quiso decir nada mas del tema lo evadió y en el hospital la escuché que mencionaba el nombre de Selene que a ella igual que a su padre ella había provocado el accidente no quise entrar en más detalles porque no sabía la relación y en ese instante hablo Alice y nos dijo que cuando llego bella tubo una visión de la cual yo no sabía nada decía que vio al clan egipcio viendo y todo Forks cubierto de una capa de hielo pero no como cuando nieva aquí si no que todo el legar completamente congelado algo muy raro ya después ahí quedo la conversación. Cada uno ante lo sucedió nos dispusimos ver quien era Elsa y mi padre me dijo que estuviera cerca de bella por que había una relación de bella, Forks, su padre y ese nombre ya después descubriríamos que es lo que a bella envuelve en un misterio me dijo si la volvería ver y le dije que si en la semana que viene íbamos a ir al invernadero me sorprendió que me dijera que siguiera a bella para descubrir su secreto que la envolvía

¿veríamos si los Cullen descubrirán el secreto de bella o ella antes los descubre por cierta situación que pasaran?


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Anna POV:

Tras lo ocurrido con mi hermana René de que mi sobrina obtuviera los poderes de Elsa me gusto porque le enseñaría a no tener miedo de ella, porque podría ocurrir lo mismo de Elsa, pero para que remover el pasado ya no está mi hermana y yo no tengo esos viví el dolor de mi hermana por lastimarme y solo con el amor puede ella revertir lo que hizo, no me gusto distanciarme de René pero la entiendo saber que su primera hija tiene los poderes no era lo más agradable porque siempre la mantenía con guantes pero eso era antes tenía una amiga llamada Selene que como yo sabíamos de los poderes y aun recuerdo cuando congelaba Elsa

En épocas de clima caluroso nos encantaba jugar en la nieve pero esos buenos tiempos acabaron, ese traumático día igual que a bella con su amiga se asusto mi hermana y no la culpo por eso tenía miedo pero se fueron esa mañana como si fuera hoy, ya hace varios años que no he visto a bella ni sabia como se sentía mi sobrina con los hechos traumáticos a de sentirse sola como yo con Elsa.

Por eso René no quería que mi sobrina interactuara con la familia si estuve dolida por qué no la conocía casi pero en ese momento temí por que René llorando me llamo había perdido contacto con mi hermana, me dijo que bella había ido una temporada con su padre Charlie y aunque estuvo dudosa acepto pero ellos tuvieron una plática por lo de su amiga y se puso nerviosa bella y corrió dejando su hielo en el pavimento y su padre salió afectado en un choque donde me entere que está en coma y no saben si va a despertar le dije que si iba con ellos para estar en este momento tan traumático y triste me dijo que tenía que estar con bella y ver qué pasaba y de ahí ya no volví saber hasta hace varias semanas que nos encontramos aquí en nueva a mi departamento y hablamos me comento que vino por un partido de Phil le dije que no se preocupara y que lamentaba haberse separado por qué tal vez si estuviéramos juntos le explicaría a mi sobrina de primera mano pero le dije lo pasado es pasado no se puede cambiar pero hay que mirar a hacia delante le di una caja para que se la diera a bella donde estaban las cosas de Elsa y tal vez comprendería por los diarios lo que experimento y lo que sufrió al estar separados desde nuestra niñez hasta nuestra adolescencia y la pérdida de nuestros padres nos afectó. René me abrazo y lloro le mencione que cuando bella estuviera preparada me hablara y tal vez yo la ayudaría. A superar ese echo traumático para que no se vulva a desequilibrar

Porque igual que Elsa su poderes se manejan por los sentimientos le dije que no tuviera miedo y aunque hirió bella a su padre e igual a su mejor amiga no debe de sentirse mal porque hay cosas que si mi hermana estuviera viva ella le diría a bella como controlarse

Pero yo no tuve eso poderes así que no sabía cómo se sentía mi hermana tras lo ocurrido con migo y la pérdida de nuestros padres sus poderes se desequilibraron al punto de que cuando estábamos mas grandes yo le dije algo que la hirió anquen me borraron la memoria en ese entonces no sabía de mi hermana por que estuvimos se paradas pero cuando me lastimo se descontrolo mi hermana y congelo todo a su paso hasta el punto que al verme herida ella logro con amor verdadero descongelar su corazón y a no tenerme miedo porque sabía que había gente que la amaba hasta sus últimos días de vida escribió varios diarios desde pequeña donde escribía todos aquellos sentimientos que la atormentaban en total fueron 5 diarios iban a ser 6 pero murió así que el diario de color dorado dile a bella que hable con su diario y le cuente todas las cosas y si puede bella que me escriba para que yo la ayude a estar en paz con todos y con sus poderes guiarla en su camino tormentoso y le pueda explicar cómo era Elsa y como se parecen ellas dos

Me despedí de René y nos dijimos que cuando estuviera más tranquila nos volveríamos a reunir, pero esta vez con bella y así poder volver a ser la familia como debió de ser antes que nuestra relación se quebrara después de ese momento de reconciliación la acompañe al aeropuerto y la abrace y le dije que le diera estas cosas a bella, cuando estuviera más tranquila mi sobrina que me marcara yo sabía cómo se sentía ya que conviví con Elsa sus dolores , alegrías y tristezas la podría aconsejar y a no tener miedo me dijo que llegando hablaría con bella sobre esto y que sepa que hay una tía que aunque no esté ella estaría aquí para cuando la necesite y así vi que René se iba y en mis pensamientos le dije a Elsa que cuidara a su sobrina y la ayudara a calmar sus sentimientos , la aconsejara en su porvenir y que mi querida sobrina logre quitarse esa cadenas que la mantiene alejada de todos porque igual que Elsa solo mantendrían a personas que las quieren alejadas aunque no sea que ellas quieran ojala que René le de mi recado y estaré esperando su llamada cuando ella quiera y sin presionarla .

¿Creen que Bella llamara su tía hermana de René y le contara sobre las cosas que ha experimentado y tal vez Anna le dé su punto de vista ya que ella sabe por lo que Elsa paso?


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

BELLA POV;

Tras lo ocurrido con mama y que me contara el por qué se separaron ahora lo entendía. estoy en mi cama pensando en las ultimas cosas que había pasado estas semanas el accidente de mi padre, encontrarme con Edward y pensar que siento a él como un amigo y su hermana me hace feliz, pero de repente cambia ese sentimiento por miedo porque cada vez que hago nuevos amigos termino lastimándolos, no quiero que eso pase de nuevo. ahora me levanto para ir de nuevo a la escuela ya perdí muchos días, bajo las escaleras y encuentro a mama en la cocina preparando nuestro desayuno cuando me iba mama me entrego un sobre que contenía el numero de Anna le mencione que al final de la semana la llamaría, ella me despidió de un beso y me fui me subía mi coche durante el trayecto pensé que todo estaría mejorando y dejaría que las cosas siguieran y vería que me tenía el futuro así que llegue y vi los autos de los Cullen me dirigí al aula y ahí lo vi sentado su hermana estaba detrás así que los salude y ellos me devolvieron el saludo.

Me pregunto Edward por que había estado faltando le mencione que mi mama estaba enferma cosa que no era verdad, pero me creyó cuando me senté vi que miraba mis guantes, pero no me dijo nada la clase siguió normal antes de que terminara el profesor nos recordó que dentro de unas semanas mas iríamos al jardín botánico me estremecí ante eso y la temperatura por un momento bajo,pero me pude controlar y después volvió a la normalidad

Hasta entonces no debía de preocuparme por un momento me sumí en mis pensamientos sobre las cosas del viaje si no quería hablar con mi tíaAna o con Elsa si estuviera viva me ayudaría a mantener mis poderes bajo control y sobre todo me diría cual fue la fórmula para que ella ya no tuviera miedo de dañar a la gente importante para ella. pero cerré los ojos y una lagrima se me escapo cuando sentí que alguien posaba su dedo para limpiarme cuando los abrívi que era Edward el que me quitaba la lagrima y vi por su expresión que quería decirme algo pero se quedo quieto solo me abrazo y me sentía gusto pero después lo aparte sintiendo que lo congelaría ahí quedo el asunto hasta que salimos rumbo hacia la cafetería siguiéndome su hermana ya después no separamos y cada quien se fue a su lugar .

Por que como era ya viernes no lo vería ni a mis demás compañeros si no hasta el lunes así que me dispuse a irme durante el trayecto hacia mi casa pensé en todas las cosas caóticas que me avían pasado durante mi estadía en Forks y pensando que cosas más me pasarán me.

Llegando a mi casa después de la escuela me encontré con mi mama le pregunte que como estaba mi papa y me dijo que nada había cambiado me moleste y me sentí triste cuando mi mama me abrazo y me dijo al oído que me tranquilizara ya que estaba congelando el piso y en efecto ahí había un poco de mi hielo me tranquilice me dijo que me cambiara para poder comer y así lo hice me quite la ropa que traía la puse en la lavadora y me vestí con mi pijama azul que consistía con un vestidito y una bata me la puse y antes de bajar decidí limpiar mi cuarto porque todo me traía recuerdos tristes así que puse una nueva cubrecama azul ,dos buros a los costados con unas lámparas y un escritorio para mi laptop y mis libros y mi anaquel en donde pondría las cosas que me dio mi tía Anna de su hermana Elsa en otro anaquel. Puse fotos de mi mama mi papa y mis tías todavía faltaban mas cosas y pintar la pared pero al menos ya tomaba forma así que baje me lave las manos saque los trates y nos dispusimos a comer que consistía en pescado empanizado ensalada , de tomar una jarra de agua de coco y de postre una gelatina de fresa era lo que mama nos haba preparado nos sentamos y le platique que había conocido a dos amigos se llamaban Alice y Edward Cullen le mencioné que tenían mas hermanos ella me dijo que fuera con cuidado ya que por mis poderes pero le dije que nada haba ocurrido ella por fin dejo de comer se levanto y me abrazo como lo había recordado ya hace tempo me agrado y me sentí a gusto con ella nos dispusimos a terminar de comer y me dispuse a lavar los trastes y le dije a mama que se fuera a sentar al sillón para hablar mejor entonces le mencione que cuando llegue esas personas platicaron con migo y los abrace ella se sobresalto pero le hable que su abrazo de ellos me hizo sentir calda y un sentimiento de que nada pasaría mi mama me miro con sorpresa ya que desde ese fatídico da no toleraba que me abrazaran por miedo a congelarnos ella tal vez quiera que ellos me podrían liberar de mis sufriendo pero le dije que no que iría con cuidado hasta saber más de ellos porque me parecían u ellos también tenían secretos pero no le quise decir a mama esto solo lo pensé en un momento durante la conversación mama me toco las manos las cuales estaban cubiertas por los guantes así que me tomo una mano y me lo quito y por un momento sentí como era tocar a una persona sin el guante y no tenía miedo de congelar la por u era mi mama la cual me había cuidado desde que nací así que pasaron vario minutos más tranquila con migo y empecé a tocar cosas como una niña a punto de abrir sus regalos era ese sentimiento que tena mama se alegro por que por un instante pudo tocar cosas sintiéndome mas segura procedí a quitarme el otro guante y lo hice mama lloro porque ya no los tena y por una única ocasión la abrace y ella me devolvió ese cálido abrazo hasta que y desde mi posición que la mesa de madera comenzaba a congelarse fue bueno la cosa mientras duro pero ahora debo volver a mi oscuridad y me puse los gustes nuevamente recordando que por una única ocasión fu libre de estas atadura mama me miro y puede ver que de esa sonrisa que me mostraba volvía ser triste le mencione que en unos de estos das hablaría con Anna por teléfono y cara acara para as montarle todo y contarle aquellas cosas que me hacían sentir triste y tal vez ella con lo que le había ocurrido a Elsa me ayudaría a terminar este recorrido y ver aunque sea un poco la luz al final del túnel.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

EDWARD POV:

Tras lo ocurrido con bella que llego al aula la vi por un instante llorar yo no sabía lo que le pasaba ya que no podía leerle la mente y también ciertas cosas que pasaban en cuanto a la temperatura alrededor de ella así que con mi dedo le quite la lagrima a lo cual ella se sorprendió pero no me lo tomo a mal y así que el maestro de biología nos recordó que dentro de varias semanas había excursión Mike ya no la molestaba tal vez era porque ahora estaba yo con ella o no pero no me molestaba en absoluto así pasaron varios horas hasta que la clase acabo, pero algo me llamo la atención en especial era que le gustaba el frió a mi percepción y en voz baja que ningún humano no podría escuchar le pregunte a Alice si veía algo raro en su futuro no es que quisiera ser un acosador ni nada pero ella me respondió que todo seguía igual que esa vez en su visión nada había cambiado así que salimos y la vi a llorando mas así que mi hermana la abrazo pero bella se resistió un poco como esperando que algo llegase a pasar pero después de varios minutos abrazadas bella le devolvió el cálido abrazo pero nunca se quito los guantes tiempo después se separo y no me dijo nada en ese momento pasa Mike y por juego le arrebata su guante y no se lo quería devolver pero cuando quise quitárselo de la nada aprecio mi hermano Jasper y le exigió que se lo devolviera ya que era de bella. había un sentimiento de ansiedad y él lo estaba experimentando después se lo devolvió a bella y todo aquel sentimiento desapareció cosa rara varios minutos después ella me agradeció, salió de la escuela dirigiéndose a su auto rápidamente, pero se fue después, en mi auto se subió mi hermana y Jasper durante el trayecto estuvimos discutiendo sobre lo sucedido y Jasper también intuía que cuando llego bella esa vez sentía sentimientos de culpa, de miedo y por último de ansiedad.

Le dijimos lo que habíamos descubierto, que traía un libro de la reina de hielo cosa que cuando lo vi ella lo escondió rápidamente nos quedamos serios aparte por la visión de Alice y del clan egipcio deberíamos de hablar con Carlisle ya más seguros pero Jasper nos detuvo solo eran sospechas nada concreto teníamos parte en la búsqueda de internet no arrojaban nada sobre los nombre de Elsa ni de la reina de hielo en sí y el no recuerda nada ni haber encontrado nada relevante durante su búsqueda por la web ya que era minucioso con su búsqueda tal vez deberíamos de buscar en libros antiguos pero teníamos libros la cuestión era buscar el tema preciso si no estaríamos buscando una aguja en el pajar a lo cual no nos llevaría a nada, entonces Jasper sugirió que tendríamos que vigilar mas a bella y ver sus reacciones ya que ella confía en nosotros aunque sea un poco pero le sugerimos a Jasper que no deberíamos de hacer eso porque ella podría entender que la estábamos acosando cosa que era cierto pero entonces si no hacíamos lo que él nos sugería no íbamos a resolver nada estábamos en una encrucijada por un lado seguir a bella y descubrir su secreto o no hacer nada y esperar que ocurrirse o también a que nuestra poca amistad se rompiera por esto que deberíamos hacer no tenía idea ni tampoco Alice por que como no se había decidido nada no podíamos ver las variantes ante esto.

Algunas horas después llegamos a nuestra casa vimos el auto de Emmet cuando llegamos estaba Esme pero no Carlisle, mi queridísimo hermano nos preguntaba por qué tanta importancia con una humana la cual no era una de nosotros no quise decirle nada y Rosalie como siempre era se molesto por tener una humana de amiga ya que nos estábamos exponiendo mucho y si se descubriera nuestro secreto deberíamos de hacer las maletas e irnos a otro lugar y pasar por otra escuela lo cual a ella ya estaba harta de estarnos moviendo a cada rato

No le quisimos dar importancia a Rosalie nos fuimos a la biblioteca de papa e investigamos las cosas que nos estaban circulando por la cabeza, pero así siguieron las horas hasta que llego nuestro padre, pero no encontramos nada relevante solo pura fantasía y nada concreto decidimos dejar esto por la paz y después el lunes veríamos a bella y la observaremos desde lejos.

Entonces nos dispusimos cada uno a su actividad yo a tocar el piano Alice a leer una revista de notas y Jasper a leer historia de la guerra así que nos dieron las 12 y nos fuimos cada uno a vuestro cuarto pensando en lo que había ocurrido con bella el clima, su padre y su amiga Selene. ¿Creen que Edward antes descubra su secreto de bella? O será bella la que descubra primero ¿Edward y Alice seguirán las indicaciones de Jasper de seguir a bella a costa de su amistad?


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

BELLA POV:

Después que llegue de la escuela vi a mama sentada leyendo cosa rara, pero me pregunto que cuando hablaría con mi tía Ana ya que tenía el número le dije que mañana,por que debía de arreglar cosas de mi cuarto a lo que ella me menciono que no lo hiciera por que el sábado nos íbamos a divertir decorando las habitaciones

Ahí quedo el asunto hasta que el sábado muy temprano me fije que mi mama todavía seguía durmiendo,decidí prepararle el desayuno como me lo hacía mí, hice unas tostadas de huevo con un licuado de fresa con avena y un poco de fruta con yogurt cuando bajo se asombro y me dijo que no me hubiera molestado terminando me dijo que quería re modelar la casa de Charlie por que se veía muy triste era hora de crear algo nuevo y dejar lo viejo atrás,así que mama y yo quitamos los viejos muebles los que servían los dejamos así que poco a poco fuimos renovando la casa empezamos por la sala le dimos vida a mi mama como le gustaba la jardinería compro flores y ornamentos floreros para ponerlas así pasa hasta que fue hora de la cocina y le pregunte a mama que como tenia tanto dinero me aviso que le hablo a su esposo que quería renovar la casa y él le deposito dinero para utilizarlo y me gusto así que renovamos la cocina pero mintiendo la temática de rustico y nos fuimos a las habitaciones la de mi padre ella y yo trabajamos pero la de cada una a su estilo y así fue mi habitación cambio mama me puso un nuevo closet la cama era más pequeña de color rosa y me compro un mueble con un espejo y unos pequeños armarios a los costado para poner cosas de mi tía Elsa y una mesa para mi computadora saben que si cambio todo ella y yo compartiríamos una habitación que fue remodelada a closet en donde se encontraban tanto ropa de Charlie como la mí y la de mi mama, de ahí nos fuimos al jardín reparamos la cerca de madera y la pintamos y en el jardín mama decidió plantar entre otras manualidades pero nos dio la noche mañana domingo todavía nos faltaba pintar la casa pero ya seria después y me encanto como lucia la casa así para cuando despertara mi papa tendríamos una nueva casa para mejores comienzos. en la noche en mi cuarto decidí hablar con mi tía Ana la llame y me pregunto que como me había sentido desde que sucedió ese hecho traumático con mi amiga Selene me rompía llorar y le dije que me dolió haber perdido a esa amiga por que ella me quería, nos divertía jugar en la nieve y mi tía me dijo algo igual que le sucedió ella y a su hermana jugaban así como yo con Selene hasta que paso algo malo Elsa la lastimo sin querer y ella se aisló hasta que cuando eran más grandes puso en un aprieto a Elsa por lo cual su hermana sobre acciono congelando todo a su paso y lo que más me dolió no fue Selene si no a mi propio padre el cual se debate entre la vida y la muerte si pudiera cambiar el pasado lo hubiera hecho pero ahora lo entiendo como Elsa estaba asustada de dañar a personas las cuales eran importantes para ella pero no me desanime luego le dije que cuando llegue a Forks y había ocurrido lo de mi padre en el hospital me tope con la persona que me cautivo por sus ojos color oro y me sentía agradables cuando en la escuela un sujeto llamado Mike me quito mi guante pensé que me iba a morir en ese entonces pero él fue caballeroso y me lo devolvió después de semanas en la escuela en el aula se presento como Edward también conocí a su hermana y la abrace cosa por lo cual me sentía agradable con su toque pero tenía miedo de hacerme amigos de ellos porque siempre que conocía gente nueva algo malo siempre ocurría pero Anna me detuvo y me dijo si tenía amigos cercanos que nos los alejara por que cuando estuviera lista podría revelar mi secreto a ellos y tal vez me podrían ayudar a superar este oscuro pasado que no me dejaba acabar me aconsejo ser mas abierta con ellos y antes de terminar de hablar le pregunte si cuando me sintiera insegura con migo mismo podría hablarle y ella me aconsejaría para ser yo misma antes de los ocurrió me dijo si sobrina aquí estaré para escucharte y ayudarte en todo ahí quedo la conversación ya después me acosté en mi cama esperando que mas sucedería con los Cullen y yo si me podría abrir ante ellos y mostrarle por lo cual llevo guantes pero otra cosa que me hacía sentir era que ellos también tenían cosas que ocultar pero ya vería quien descubriría los secreto de cada uno de nosotros y pensando en el viaje al jardín botánico.

Pero todavía faltaban más semanas para eso y ver a los demás Cullen me refería a Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper,


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Rene pov:

Tras lo ocurrido con Charlie después de estar aquí en casa había algo por lo cual debíamos de cambiar la casa porque esto es viejo y si estábamos reformando nuestra amistad de madre e hija debíamos de renovar la casa de Charlie para cuando el despertara viera que en donde nos conocimos habíamos descubierto nuevas cosas para sentirnos bien con nosotros y nuestra hija cuando se despierte bella le preguntaría si quisiera renovar la casa comprare nuevos muebles pintar los cuartos

Así que juntó con bella conservamos muebles de su infancia y aquello con los que compramos Charlie, yo le hable a Phil cuando me desperté diciendo que le ayudaría a Bella a re modelar la casa, me sugirió que si quería comprar muebles que lo hiciera, así que cuando bella estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno le comente de mi plan le encanto así que quitamos todo y renovamos la cocina nueva, pintamos las paredes y pusimos nuevos muebles y una pequeña isla, después la sala igual la pintamos y pusimos nuevos muebles seguimos con el cuarto de huéspedes al cual le pusimos un ropero para su ropa de Charlie y de mi hija los cuartos fueron de Charlie pintamos pusimos cama nueva y bella decidió que los cuartos mío y de ella eran renovados por cada una distinta así que al de mi hija le puse una nueva cama un espejo con una mesa y unos anaqueles a los costados y una mesa nueva para su estudio y computadora le encanto cuando la vio e igual me gusto la mía como la decoro después casi cuando ya se estaba ocultando el sol nos dispusimos al pequeño jardín cortando la maleza y plantando nuevas flores como por ejemplos cactus y un pequeña fuente con unos asientes para que si querían podrían salir a ver el hermoso sol que se ocultaba tomando un rojo mi hija que pregunto si se iba a quedar más tiempo porque pude apreciar que de sus manos aun con guantes salía hielo le dije que si ya en la noche me comento que hablo con mi hermana Anna sobre los eventos ocurridos desde que llego hasta este punto me dijo que su mente e ideas después de haber hablado ya estaba más tranquila y despejada

Sobre sus cosas que le habían ocurrido que se sentía agradable con ellos de cierta manera aunque ellos parecían tener secretos por que a cada estudiante que bella le preguntaba solo decían que eran extraños y reservados pero a nadie le importaba mucho ese tema de los Cullen me empezó a decir. Yo le dije que si mi hermana Anna le permitía relacionarse con ello pues de que los siguiera viendo y hablando pero manteniendo todo de ella bajo cuidado por si habrían sorpresas durante el año escolar pero antes de que se fuera a su habitación menciono que dentro de una semana habría un viaje a un jardín botánico se espanto ante el comentario ya que del pasamos estaba comenzando a congelarse

Pero le dije que dejare eso cuando llegara su momento veríamos que hacer porque no podía colocar a mi hija en un autobús junto a miles de personas y si le llegase a hacer algo que la hiciera sentir incomoda, pero le dije que ya no pensara en el tema y ahí quedo el asunto.

Le pregunte cuando le hablaría a mi hermana Ana sobre sus dudas de Elsa me dijo que después cuando sus ideas y pensamientos estuvieran resueltos y ordenados


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Ana pov:

Tras haber hablado con mi sobrina sobre los hechos que marcaron su vida tanto a sus sentimientos y el haber lastimado a Selene y a su padre fue un punto de quiebre por que lastimo a personas cercanas a ella una porque su amiga de la infancia conocía su secreto y por un accidente perdió la memoria y ahora su padre el haber insistido en el tema de su amiga sus poderes se salieron a relucir por tanta tensión en su vida y me explico que los doctores no sabían si llegase a despertar y si habría alguna secuela como por ejemplo dejarlo en silla de rueda o algo peor que eso

Pero seguía hablando con mi querida sobrina, le pregunte si ya había leído los diarios de Elsa y me dijo que era lo mismo que sentía ella tiene amigos a su alrededor que lo pensara y cuando estuviera mas en orden sus pensamiento le hablara de frente al chico que ella le gusta y le dijera su secreto el si la aprecia cómo me dice bella guardara su secreto y la querrá y por fin cuando logre dominara sus poderes al fin será libre de esas cadenas que la mantienen segada de cuanto la quieren pero ahora hablamos de su padre y me comenta que si está dolida por lo cual lo causo pero ahora a viendo retrocedido en lo ocurrido supo que no era su culpa ya que algunas cosas pasan sin que nosotros podamos evitarlo ya sea el destino si no lo hubiera echo y se hubiera quedado en Phoenix no estaría aquí hablándome de sus amigos ni conocería que hay más cosas aparte de las que estaban cerca de ella me dijo que renovó su cuarto y cambio toda la casa junto con su mama para darle un nuevo aire de esperanza a su casa y que no fuera fría y oscura si no llena de vida me aviso que me nadaría fotos de la casa de antes y después y que en unas repisas tiene las fotos de sus tías y la caja de los recuerdos de mi hermana y sobre todo usa el collar de copo de nieve le dije que era el favorito de mi hermana nunca salía sin el ya que la recordaba cual era su significado porque era un regalo de nuestros padre y llevarlo la mantenía tranquila y yo en su cumpleaños antes de su muerte le compre una pulsera con su nombre tallado le encanto aun recuerdo como me abrazo y me agrado ese sentimiento todavía tengo algunas cosas de Elsa su ropa que ella siempre llevaba, su cuarto esta tal cual ella lo dejo sus cama su guardarropa y su tocador con figuras de hielo que mando a hacer pero eran de cristal le encantaba siempre se pasaba horas mirándose al espejo ojala estuviera viva y te apoyaría eso tenlo por seguro y te ayudaría a controlarte para que nunca lastimes a gente importante que tanto a ella como a mí nos queríamos

Porque mi hermana cuando logro dominar sus poderes fue feliz porque por primera vez pudo tocar a la gente y abrazarlos sin miedo a congelar los recuerdo que cuando Elsa pudo liberarse esos recuerdos que la atormentaba por ese momento pudo estar en paz con sus sentimientos y sus poderes ella solo de un tiempo para acá llego muy contenta y me dijo hermana por fin lo logre y me abrazo y me encanto por que desde hace tiempo no lo abrazaba ni sentía a mi hermana junto a mi ahora éramos muy felices y lo sigo siendo porque mi querida tiene esos poderes a los cuales a mí y a Elsa no encantaba se que hubo altibajos pero éramos familia y la familia seguía unida aun cuando ella ya no este es muy seguro que mi hermana te cuida donde sea que este.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Edward Pov:

Tras lo ocurrido con bella y el momento donde hablaba de la reina de hielo como si la conociera por que había tantas inconsistencias que notaba desde que llego a la escuela, el uso constante de usar guantes y cuando ese día que Mike le arrebato el guante sentí por medio de Jasper como sí su mundo se fuera a romper, no entendía nada ya que la visión de Alice sobre el clan egipcio que tenía que, si estuviera Eleazar ya que él tiene el donde de saber que poderes ya sean humanos o vampiros podría descubrirlos pero no haría eso por que como ha reaccionado bella y si la usara de conejillo de indias para ver mis teorías de que esconde bella tal vez ella lo tome a mal y me odie mis padres cuando era humano me enseñaron a no hacer cosas que para mí son buenos pero para las otras personas sea descortés o provoquen una idea absurda de lo que trato de hacerles, en mi casa estoy solo todos se fueron a cazar y tengo tantas preguntas sin ninguna respuesta por que algo se nos estaba pasando una pista quizás no lo sé porque el viernes bella estaba llorando no entendía cual o porque estaba así cuando la toque ella reacciono de susto pero cuando mi hermana la toco ella no reacciono de la misma manera que si yo lo hubiera hecho y también quien era Selene y porque ese día del hospital dijo a su mama que si no hubiera hecho eso no estaría su padre en el hospital y tanto que he querido investigar no hay nada solo pura fantasía, ni libros que digan nada de la reina de hielo solo cuentos infantiles es lo que he encontrado me desespero porque percibo que bella oculta cosas a mi parecer percibió que quiere decirnos pero cambia de opinión y por lo tanto su futuro cambio

Pero no hemos encontrado nada sobre la relación de bella y la reina de hielo o Elsa no queremos decirle nada a mis hermanos ni a nuestros padres hasta que no estemos cien por ciento seguros de que bella es una amenaza sin tener pruebas pensarían que estamos obsesionados y Rosalie no lo tomaría bien de que mue guste una humana porque somos vampiros hay sangre corriendo dentro de ella y un corazón que late

Son suposiciones mías tal vez esté equivocado y no hay nada relacionado con la reina de hielo Elsa y bella pero no sabré si no le pregunto directamente pero también me siento con miedo de preguntarle porque ella sospecharía que estoy tratando de descubrir su secreto aun cuando yo no he sido sincero con ella misma pero no hay que adelantar las cosas faltan muchas cosas que podrían cambiar su destino, miro hacia la repisa de mi cuarto y veo que en el calendario tengo apuntado que este miércoles es la salida al jardín botánico no iríamos en el autobús por miedo que podrían ocurrir accidente y bella se va con ellos o no lo sabré hasta que ese día llegue y acércame más sin que sospeche lo que oculta y por fin ver que o que esconde bella y podría ayudarla si requiere el caso.

Porque al fin podría ver a bella mas segundo y si quiere un amigo para hablar ahí estaría para ella y mi querida hermana también pero hay algo que envuelve a bella un misterio de por qué nunca se quita sus guantes ni habla sobre eso pensé que a lo mejor tiene un trauma de niña que no quiere que la gente la toque podría ser eso, por que en días que estudie medicina hubo casos de niños siendo abusados y por ende cuando los tocaban les irradiaba un miedo por que recordaban las caricias de su abusador podría ser eso pero no hay nada en su historial médico ni en los pensamientos de su padre que me hagan pensar eso pero solo lo sabré si le pregunto así y hacerle esa pregunta me vería mal ante ella

¿Podrían ser ciertas las sospechas de Edward que Bella lo mejor fue abusada y por eso use guantes o será por sus poderes y ser descendente de la reina de hielo Elsa?


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Bella pov:

Es martes estoy en la escuela después de los hechos ocurridos desde que llegue a Forks tantas cosas buenas como malas, mi padre está en hospital por mi error hasta encontrarme a ese chico llamado Edward que hace que sienta mariposas dentro de mí. En el salón me pierdo en mis pensamientos cuando pienso que mañana habrá un viaje escolar al jardín botánico solo de pensarlo me da miedo no es que este rodeada de gente si no que podría darme a ver mis poderes y me empiezo a sentir nerviosa ya que miles de pensamientos me invaden y puedo escuchar a la gente decir que el aire del salón empieza a ponerse frió ante esto me detengo y el clima vuelve a ser cálido pero lo que me llama la atención es que ninguno de los Cullen estén aquí y es cuando en mi mano cubierta por mi guante en la mesa veo un poco de mi hielo derritiendo por un pequeño rayo de sol.

Me asusto en ese instante y saco el libro de la reina de hielo y me pongo a leerlo poco apoco el hielo de la mesa desparece completamente y me siento aliviada de repente entra el profesor y nos da clase cuando llego a la cafetería me reúno con Ángela, Mike,Jessica, Ben y Erick me quedo observando la mesa de ellos y es cuando Jessica dice que nunca vienen cuando hace sol su padre los lleva de campamento y pienso algo mas a añadir el hecho de que es extraño pero no le doy importancia y así siguieron las clases sin mucha novedad y al fin terminaron las clases me despedí de todos me subí a mi auto rumbo a mi casa cuando llegue y abrí la puerta estaba René que me había comentado que estaba en el hospital llevándole flores a Charlie pero sin ningún cambio de su salud mi mama me sugiero que hablara con mi tía una vez más cuando terminara que bajara para comer en mi cuarto me desvestí me puse mi piyama y marque el número ya los cual me respondió dije que mi hielo quedo al descubierto en la clase pero nadie me vio porque el sol ayudo a que se derritiera me pregunte por que reaccioné de esa manera le mencione que pasado mañana había un viaje escolar y me asuste ante ese pensamiento de estar en un autobús rodeado de gente y por un sueño que había tenido que congelara a todos y sabrían de mis poderes y por el rabillo del ojo el agua que tenía en mi mesita de noche se congelo mi tía me calmo y me dijo que eso jamás sucedía si yo no provocaba eso me sentía más clamada y le dije que mi mama iba do a ver a mi papa sin ningún cambio me dijo que cuando tuviera mido que la llamara y ella me ayudara a calmar mi pensamientos le dije que eso sería poco a poco y cuando logre calmar mis pensamientos algún día ya no tendría que usar guantes y ser libre como mi tía Elsa .


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Bella pov:

Otro día mas llegando a la escuela y ahora si veo a los Cullen llegar a clase me entusiasmo y no sé por qué cuando estoy en el aula al lado mío se encuentra Edward le pregunto por qué ayer no vino y él me responde esquivando la pregunta de que estaba enfermo cosa que no era cierto porque Jessica que había dicho que todos los días cuando hace sol el no venía ni sus hermanos, me mintió no era cercana a él solo le había hablado muy poco desde que llegue aquí pero no quise preguntarle más y cambie de tema preguntándole si estaba entusiasmado de mañana a lo cual me dijo que si pero ellos por cuestiones de interés viajarían en carros separados yo también le dije que viajara en mi propio auto a lo cual él me miro con cara de que algo pasaba pero no me dijo nada al respecto y así pasaron las horas de clase hasta que sonó la campana de la cafetería nos dirigimos cada quien a nuestro asiento él con sus hermanos a lo cual estaba murmurando por qué no se le escuchaba hablar y eso que los estudiantes no hablaban fuerte pero no le di importancia a eso.

Y todo seguía normal sin nada que pasara cuando llegue al aula de la siguiente clase estaban Alice, Jasper y Edward le quise hablar pero no me devolvió la palabra me sentí ofendida porque cuando él estaba solo me hablaba y ahora no quería hablarme cuando en ese instante sentí algo de molestia y a lo cual mis poderes se desataron no me importaban que me vieran pero cuando me quite el guante y tenía mi puño cerrado lo quise abrir y liberar mi poder no me importaba nada que me vieran y supieran que soy un monstruo pero de repente sentí una mano fría en mi mano y cuando abrí los ojos vi que era Edward mostraba una cara de asusto y me abrazo a lo cual le devolví el abrazo y me sugiero que me pusiera de nuevo mi guante así lo hice sin incidentes pasaron ya en la salida cuando me iba a subir a mi auto al girar la cabeza vi la camioneta de Ben deslizarse rápidamente no me daba tiempo de aparte y vi que nadie me viera me quite mi guante en un movimiento rápido puse una fina capa de hielo a modo de pincho para que pasara reventaran los neumáticos y detener a ben pero de repente vi a Edward encima mío deteniendo la camioneta y puede apreciar un gran abolladura en la puerto en ese momento me asuste por que el vio mi hielo salir de mi mano pero no dijo nada me quise levantar pero no me dejo llamaran a las ambulancias me pusieron en la camilla y rumbo al hospital rumbo el trayecto me sumí en mis pensamientos sobre lo que había sucedido hace unas pocas horas atrás llegamos al hospital y en efecto me trasladaron a una camilla y vi que era el doctor Carlisle se presentó ante mí me dijo si no tenía algún dolor le dije que nada pero me sugirió que me quedara en observación si no presentaba nada en mi salud me dejaría salir mañana cuando salió vi a Edward parado en la puerta le dijo algo a su padre muy bajo y salieron como si nada ya al rato vería que paso o le preguntaría a las pocos horas llego mi mamá me abrazo y lloro porque ya no quería mas perdidas a lo cual yo le devolví el abrazo entonces mi mama se quedó conmigo toda la noche al día siguiente en la mañana llego Carlisle y me dio el alta pero me sugirió que me tomara unas medicinas en cualquier caso de que empeoraran volviera al hospital me sacaron en silla de ruedas y durante el trayecto hacia la salida vi al resto de la familia de Edward ahí no quise saludarlo y llegamos al estacionamiento y nos dirigíamos a la casa.

Me acosté sin antes pensar en las cosas que habían estado pasando en el día de ayer de mí accidente y Edward deteniendo la camioneta ya después le preguntaría de frente y esperar su reacción.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Edward pov:

Desde que bella llego a este pueblo han sucedió cosas extrañas entre ellas su padre que tuvo un accidente con hielo cosa que el clima ese día no había hielo y eso que neva todo el tiempo , la relación con la reina del hielo cuando llego ese día a la escuela vi que llevaba una pulsera con el nombre de Elsa, un collar en forma de copo de nieve y sus guantes que ni por ningún motivo alguno se los quitaba ya sea que hubiera frió o no eran cosas que se podía decir que no eran normales para cualquier persona la mayoría venían abrigados pero una vez dentro se los quitaban cosa que a bella no y ese día que estaba llorando y el clima bajo considerablemente y eso que soy vampiro no me afecta pero por los otros estudiantes si y Jasper que puso percibir de mano propia sus sentimientos estaban descontrolados por así decirlo reflejaban miedo, tristeza y angustia como si algo que a ella le molestara pero a mi perspectiva eran cosa extraña de cada día como si escondiera un secreto pero aparte que no le podía leerla la mente no sabía que era eso que la atormentaba cuando mi hermana la abrazo para reconfortarla ella reacciona de forma amable Y a los pocos minutos bella se separo se disculpo se fue corriendo rápido sin antes percatarme que su estado de ánimo cambio repentinamente y así se fue rápidamente cosa que nos llamo la atención pero ahí quedo todo cuando llegamos a la casa solo estaba Esme supusimos que Carlisle todavía seguía en el hospital salvando vidas lógico no pero cada uno se dispuso a hacer algo yo me dedique a tocar el piano ,Alice a comprar como siempre, Jasper a leer un libro de guerra, Emmet a jugar su Xbox y Rosalie a ver la computadora en sillón cuando mi música cambio de intensidad por lo ocurrido con bella sus cambios repentinos de humor eran lo que me sacaban de pensamientos por que siempre se refería a Elsa o la reina de hielo como si la conociera y su collar de copo de nieve que nunca se lo quitaba y cuando se ponía nerviosa siempre se lo tocaba era más como jugar con el

Ya era jueves casi se acaba la semana cuando llego bella vestida de una blusa de maga larga color blanco unos jeans azul oscuro ,botas de tobillo blancas ,chamarra azul y no podían faltar sus guantes color blanco cuando llegamos al aula como de costumbre no se quito la chamarra ni sus guantes cuando le pregunte por qué no se los quitaba si hacía calor ella me respondió de manera defensiva que sentía frio cosa que no era cierto pero por lo cual no quise preguntar mas ahí quedo el asunto saliendo del aula rumbo a la cafetería Alice me dio un codazo que por qué le había echo esa pregunta a bella

Le dije que quería descubrir por qué no se los quitaba a lo cual estuvo mal me iba a disculpar en la próxima clase y así lo hice le pedí disculpas no era mi intención molestarla o hacerla sentir mal y ella me respondió no hay de que así fueron las horas hasta la hora de salida cuando nos separamos y vi que la gente empezaba a gritar efectivamente ben había salido rápido del estacionamiento pero el pavimento estaba mojado y se derrapo cuando mi murada siguió su objetivó me fije que ahí estaba bella corrí a salvarla fue más instintivo y vi que se quitaba un guante como para protegerse cuando llegue a donde se encontraba me percate que había una gran capa de hielo en donde nos encontrábamos pero no había nieve a nuestro alrededor y yo vi como ella miraba a la camioneta abollada de ben le dije que no se moviera que enseguida venia la ambulancia durante el trayecto al hospital le toque la mano y se sentía fría

Pero ella me preguntaba que si Ben no estaba lastimado le dije que no, pero ella me mencionó que su hielo era para frenarlo no para las timarlo no entendí bien lo que me quiso decir, pero no le pude preguntar mas por que la llevaron a observación y le comente a Carlisle que cuando la salve había hielo a nuestro alrededor pero no había en ninguna otra parte tiempo después llegó su mama preguntado a la recepción se abrazaron y escuché. A su mama decir que ya no quería perder a nadie más varias horas después y al siguiente día le dieron el alta y se fueron en el auto de su mama yo había revelado mi secreto y creo que ella también cuando llegue a casa todos me gritaron por que me había expuesto a lo cual le dije que cuando llegue a bella había una gran capa de hielo y ella no traía un guante y la ambulancia dijo que su hielo era para frenar a ben no las timarlo a lo cual todos hicieron cara de rareza cuando llego mi padre nos sentamos en la sala y oes dije todo lo que había ocurrido desde que llegó bella con su padre Selene, Elsa mi padre me sugiero que vigilara a bella por que todavía faltaban más cosas del rompecabezas.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Bella pov:

Días después de mi casi accidente en Forks y que Edward había parado el auto de ben sin ningún rasguño recibí un mensaje de Jacob que hoy era la hoguera y que si quería ir a lo cual le dije que si

Entonces le dije a mi mama que Jacob me había llamado y me invito a una hoguera con sus familia mama no me quería dejar ir porque debía de descansar pero después de que le insistí por varios minutos me dejo solo me recordaba que si me sentía mal que le hablara y ella vendría por mi me sentí como cuando era pequeña y si te sentías mal tu mama venia por ti solo con esa condición Así que me vestí con una chamarra corta una camisa de cuello alta y mangas largas color azul, jeans azules, guantes blancos , mis botas y mi bolsa pequeña y espere a Jacob lo cual a los pocos minutos llego abrazándome me despedí de mama y me dirigí a su auto durante el camino le pregunte a Jake que se hacían en la hoguera me emociona que contaban historias antiguas e hablaban de cosas que sucedían en Forks a lo cual pensé que eran cuentos de terror para asustar a la gente así que no tome mucha importancia ni tampoco quería preguntarle por que casi no lo conocía para que me dijera y el tiempo paso volando rápidamente de mi casa a su casa lo cual era una reserva me baje y me encamine detrás de el siguiéndolo llegamos a su casa entre y vi a mucha gente que no conocía solo a una en especial Billy el amigo de mi padre el cual me abrazo y me pregunto que como seguía mi padre yo le mencione que mama lo había visitado y no había ningún cambio me dijo que su accidente estaba muy raro ya que Jake le había comentado que lo habían atropellado y que había mucho hielo en el pavimento pero no había nieve en ese entonces ahí estaba lloviendo para que se congelara me empecé a sentir nerviosa por sus preguntas y note alrededor que la atmósfera se empezaba a sentir clima como si estuviéramos todos en un congelador a lo cual me tranquilice por que no debían de conocer mi secreto por qué resistiría que más personas resultaran heridas de repente Jake le dijo a su padre que dejara a si las cosas porque eran privadas y ya no me pregunto en ese entonces me presento a todos se llamaban seth,leah,sam,emily,paul,jarred,quil,sue

Eran muchas personas viviendo en este reserva pero no dije nada solo los salude cortés mente y todo que do ahí cada quien se puso a preparar la fogata comimos ,y no hubo nada raro después ni preguntas en ese momento sonó mi celular y era mi mama preguntándome como estaba le mencione que bien y no había sucedido nada durante mi estadía a lo cual ella me reconforto me explico que estaba cansada y se quería recostar le dije que en cuanto llegara cenaríamos a ella le agrado por que nuestra amistad de madre e hija volvía ser como era antes y me emocione ante este pensamiento le dije adiós y guarde mi celular en mi bolsa que traía con migo y después de minutos nos sentamos en la sala y dijeron que hablarían de nuevo de la leyenda de cuando sus ancestros llegaron aquí a estas tierras

Me sorprendió en cierta forma por que había algo de inquietud por que por sus rostros era seria la historia cuando ya eran pasadas de las 7:00 de la noche ahora salimos al patio donde había varios troncos alrededor de una hoguera se sentaron y los que no alcanzaron se sentaba en el suelo o en sillas que habían traído de la casa donde antes estábamos y empezaron a contar la leyenda de los primeros ancestros que llegaron a estas tierras se toparon con personas con personas que tenían ojos color rojo como la sangre no se sentían bien ya que descubrieron que bebían sangre humana y tenían super fuerza, velocidad que ningún humano tenia ellos los llamaban fríos por que su piel era dura y fría la primera mujer se sacrifico para salvar a su gente hiriéndose a sí misma y vieron que a ese ser le llamaba la atención la sangre por que en cuanto se dispuso atacarlo lo mataron arrancándole la cabeza sí que todo lo que había estado sucediendo en forks antes de que llegara lo atribuían a los fríos o como raramente les llamaban vampiros entonces de repente pensé que esas historia era cierta por que Edward era así pero cuando terminaron la historia dijeron que eran leyendas pasadas de generación en generación y ya no hablaron mas de ese tema tenía que llegar a casa e investigar así que me despedí de Jake le dije que ya era tarde y mi mama me esperaba para que comiera junto con ella me despedí y Jake me llevo a mi casa me despedí y entre antes de llegar a mi cuarto pase por el de mi mama y me abrazo diciendo que en un rato mas desayunaríamos a lo cual le respondí que si

Y entonces que cambie de ropa y encendí mi computadora e investigue sobre los fríos eran vampiros que Vivían por muchos años tenían super fuerza, velocidad inhumana ,bebe sangre, su piel es fría , sus ojos son distintos pero nada mas decía eso no era algo concluyente así que investigue mas y en una página vi que en una librería en port ángeles donde habían mucho de ese tema y parte eran los primeros colonos y asumí por las fotos que eran como Jake donde vivía porque estaba decorada la tienda con antigüedades así que anote la dirección e vi la ruta y la guarde en bolsa cuando mire el calendario vi que mañana era la salida y me entusiasmé por que por que ya tenía la corazonada de Edward era vampiro pero necesitaba corroborarlo


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

Bella pov

Cuando me desperté me vestí y me fui rumbo a la escuela cuando llegue vi atados subiéndose al autobús yo por lo cual desistí y me fui en mi auto y también por el retrovisor vi a los Cullen yéndose en sus propio vehículos supuse que si eran lo que yo creía pueda no era recomendable estar rodeado de sangre y silo sonreí cuando por un instante vi a Edward pasarme de largo con su auto y vi que tenía una cara como de sospecha hacia mí pero no dijo nada de eso así que los seguí

Así fue el trayecto de vuelta en la carretera hasta que después de varios minutos y horas después llegamos a nuestro destino estacione mi vehículo al lado de el de Edward y mi lado estaba el de su hermano Emmet no dije nada y fue al invernadero nos dijeron que exploráramos pero con cuidado de no romper nada nos pusieron a hacer notas en grupo de 7 personas e investigáramos todo o en su mayoría en mi equipo estaban Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, Erick,

Entonces sacamos vuestras libretas y libros de la plantas teníamos que poner su nombre técnico y como eran vi de reojo a los Cullen que también estaban haciendo lo mismo me sentí un poco temeroso no sé por qué lo sentí a los pocos minutos siento como si quisiera explotar así que le digo al profesor si me deja ir al baño y una vez dentro me quito mis guantes y muevo mis manos y en efecto sale bastante nieve que congela todo este cuarto me tranquilizo después y todo se derrite poco a poco ya no me podía esperar salgo poniéndome los guantes hasta que choco con una persona y cuando subí la mirada era una de los Cullen a lo cual vi era Alice quien tenía una cara como si esperaba que algo ocurrirse pero nada paso o creía que pasaría

De repente me vi rodeada de los Cullen pero me escabui de ahí hasta mi mesa entonces ya nos íbamos del lugar y escuche decir a Jessica ,Ángela que iban a Port Ángeles por unos vestidos les dije que si las podía acompañar a lo que ella me preguntaron les menciones que mi mama necesitaba unos cosas de jardinería en una tienda de ahí está bien me dijeron cuando de la nada apareció Edward agarrándome de brazo y preguntándome que si no podía en la mañana ya que por esos lugares en la noche eran peligrosos a lo cual le dije que necesitaba ir pero tan insistencia de parte de el vi a Jessica caer y vi que gritaba que por que había hielo me voltee baje mis ojos para observar hielo en el piso no quise decir nada más nos subimos a nuestros autos e hicimos el recorrido de regreso después cada quien se fue pero sin antes preguntarles a qué horas irían me dijeron que como a las 7:00 está bien me dirigí a mi casa llegue y vi que mama no estaba me dejo una nota había salido al hospital y que regresaría tarde que no la esperara para cenar asi que tenía tiempo para esperarlas y vi que llagaron pero me quite mis pulsera de Elsa y mi collar favorito no lo usaría para ir así que cerré la puerta y me fui con ellas a las pocas horas llegamos en el auto de Jessica ellas se dirigieron a la boutique de vestidos y yo me separa hacia la dirección de la librería llegue y entre busque los libros me llevaron horas pague sin antes fijarme en la hora que tenia un reloj antiguo colgado en la pared eran las 10 me apresure a salir de ahi camine por las calles no me acordaba el recorrido que había echo despiste mío por no fijarme así que me detuve en un cruce no sabía si dirigirme hacia la derecha o izquierda así que me fui de recto pero cometí el error porque descubrí que había varios hombres rodeándome cuando uno de ellos me abofeteo perdí mi estabilidad y me caí me empezaron a tocar yo gritaba y pensé podía quitarme los guantes y atacarlos pero eran humanos no podía hacerlo aunque quisiera entonces cerré los ojos de repente escuche un auto acercárosla en la acera y vi que era Edward asustando a los hombre gruñéndoles salieron despavoridos de ahí se acerco a mi y me abrazo yo le devolví el abrazo me ayudo a pararme ,subirme a su auto me pregunto cual había sido tan tonta de no prestar atención por el camino que vine así que ahí quedo su regaño si se podría decir después llegamos a una cafetería vi a Ángela y Jessica salir por cortesía Edward me iba a llevar a mi casa a lo cual acepte así que entramos a la cafetería y nos sentamos pedimos sin antes pedir un refresco con extra hielo a lo cual se sorprendió pero no dijo nada o no quería preguntar en ese entonces

Paganos y me llevo a mi casa le dije que nos explicaríamos las cosas mañana a lo cual el acepto por que habían tantas cosas que le quería preguntar como él a mi


	23. Chapter 23

Bella pov:

Después de los eventos ocurridos duranta mi estadía a quien en forks descubrí que yo no era la única ser mítica si no que Edward era un vampiro eso lo creía creer ya que su velocidad cuando me salvo ese accidente de la camioneta de Tyler también cuando ayer en la noche me salvo de esos sujetos como podría haber redescubierto donde estaba ,su insistencia en saber quién era Elsa más a parte no se inmutaba cuando en el aula yo descendía la temperatura considerablemente tendría que hablar con el mañana antes después de clases y pensar como decirle para el también me dijera si estoy en lo cierto o no ahorita me encuentro en el sillón de la sala de Charlie mama no esta ya que fue a verlo al hospital no se me antoja dormir así que en lo que llega me pongo mi pijama es de color azul con dibujos de flores me dirijo hacia la cocina pongo música clásica y comienzo a hacer la cena, preparo unos sándwiches de jamos ,la cafetera con agua en la estufa y unos panes con los cubiertos cuando empiezo a servir escucho a mama me abraza le miro a los ojos y veo que ha estado llorando le pregunto por papa pero que todavía sigue igual dormido en un profundo sueño . Dejo caer una lagrima silenciosa mama me ve y me abraza nos sentamos en la mesa y comemos en silencio terminamos y nos despedimos me acuesto en mi cama y me duermo A la mañana siguiente me despierto me quito mi pijama la doblo y también mi cama me baño y me visto para la escuela con una blusa de manga larga ,jeans azul oscuro, chamarra blanca , botas azules, guantes moradas con diseños, el collar de Elsa y la pulsera por ultimo en mi mochila meto mis cuadernos, plumas el libro de la reina de hielo , cierro la puerta y desciendo las escolares cual era la sorpresa veo a mama haciendo nuestro desayuno comemos y me despido de ella sin antes abrazarla me dice que ira de nuevo al hospital promete llegar más temprano que como ayer Subo a mi auto y conduzco hacia la escuela llego al estacionamiento y veo a todos los Cullen ahí aparcando me dirijo al aula ahí esta Edward sentado en la misma banca de todas las clases me siento a su lado pero no me habla ya que mirando el salón veo a más hermanos de Edward ahí cosa rara no les tomo importancia y todo transcurre cono si nada A la salida veo a Edward y le hablo diciendo que quiero hablar con él ya que por si mirada el también quiere decirme algo llegando al bosque le preguntas que es y él me dice sobre qué.

Edward pov: Veo a bella en el estacionamiento cuando llego a la escuela como que me quiere hablar pero no me dice nada llego al aula y veo a mi hermanos gruñéndome en especial a Rosalie mirándome con odio pero no le prestó atención espero a bella y llega todos el tiempo pasa como si nada hasta que llega la hora de salida y me dice que la siga a lo cual acepto me pregunta que soy y yo me quedo estático sin poder responderle cuando me dice la palabra vampiro le pregunto que como lo descubrió ella me relata que su amigo jacob black le conto cierta historia de los fríos y ella comenzó a atar cabos sueltos así que no reacciono de la manera que yo esperaba me dijo que yo no era el único rarito y destructivo que estaba ahí no entendí cuando se quitó los guantes me dijo que me alejara ya que esto podría herirme ajito sus manos y vi como salía nieve y congelaba todo el bosque desde sus raíces hasta la copa de los árboles yo me sorprendí a lo cual le pregunte por eso lo escondía ella me respondió con un movimiento de cabeza de arriba hacia abajo la abrace pero ello me dijo que me alejara ya que no quería lastimar a alguien más le pregunte a que se refería y me dijo que ella era la causante de que su padre estuviera en el hospital en coma solo la abrace más para que no sintiera miedo si no paz por un momento así que le dije que la llevaría a conocer a mis padres ella se sorprendió pero no dijo nada mas


End file.
